Hevn
by Antsybal
Summary: Récemment nommée Jarl, Dagmar Sveinsdóttir revient à Kattegat prêter allégeance aux fils de Ragnar pour aller venger leur père, récemment tué par le roi Aelle. Si ses aînés se réjouissent, Ivar reste sur ses gardes : par expérience, il n'accorde jamais sa confiance à une femme. Et si, pourtant, elle était la clé de leur succès en Angleterre ? [Hevn (norvégien) : vengeance]
1. Prologue

Les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers en contre-bas dans un bruit tonitruant, couvrant le battement régulier des tambours. Un guerrier souffla dans un lur, et Dagmar sursauta. La scène paraissait irréelle. Elle était entourée par une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes qui la fixaient, impassibles. Le vent glacial fouettait son visage et plaquait la fourrure de son immense manteau contre son corps. Le son produit par le lur fut emporté par le vent et, quand le silence revint, un guerrier près d'elle s'agenouilla. Tous firent de même, et Dagmar ferma les yeux, appréciant sa victoire : en ouvrant la gorge de son époux le Jarl Wolfgang, non seulement elle avait mis fin à des mois d'humiliations et de violence, mais elle avait également libéré un peuple, qu'elle jurait désormais de protéger. Dagmar Sveinsdóttir saisit son épée et ordonna aux hommes et femmes présents de se relever. Tant qu'elle serait là pour les guider, ils n'auraient plus que les dieux à craindre et adorer.

Les lurs résonnèrent une seconde fois et les tambours s'emballèrent, couvrant cette fois le bruit des vagues. Un vertige étourdit Dagmar : après l'avoir oubliée pendant de nombreuses années, les dieux semblaient à nouveau avoir des plans pour elle. Sa mission, annonça-t-elle quand le calme revint, débuterait à Kattegat. Après des années d'exil, il était temps de rentrer chez elle et de rejoindre l'armée qui allait venger le Roi Ragnar.

* * *

 _Travaillant sur un projet totalement original, je ne pensais pas revenir mais voilà, la saison 4b de Vikings a eu raison de moi !_  
 _D'ores et déjà fascinée par le personnage d'Ivar the Boneless, je vous propose une histoire sur le duo qu'il pourrait former avec un OC plutôt sympa. Je vous laisse découvrir ça._  
 _Vous me suivez ?_

 **Antsybal**


	2. Chapitre 1

On commence doucement...!  
Chapitre 1

* * *

Le soleil peinait à se lever quand Dagmar rassembla ses hommes sur la petite place de Kalergi. Le village, principalement habité par des fermiers, ne comprenait que quelques bâtisses fragiles et la maison du Jarl, dans laquelle Dagmar avait posé ses affaires quelques années plus tôt, quand le chef du clan l'avait échangée à sa mère contre quelques pièces. La transaction avait bien évidemment eu lieu en cachette, et personne à Kattegat n'avait su pourquoi Dagmar Sveinsdóttir avait quitté sa famille à seulement quinze ans. La jeune femme était pour l'heure entourée de fermiers qui avaient rassemblés leurs armes et leurs bateaux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais combattu, pourtant tous s'étaient portés volontaires pour aller venger Ragnar Lothbrok. Quelques femmes, également, avaient apporté leur soutien à Dagmar, la suppliant de les laisser embarquer. L'ex-femme de Ragnar Lothbrok, disait-elles, entraînait les femmes à devenir des guerrières, et elles refusaient de rester au village pour s'occuper des exploitations et des enfants. Les vieillards et les infirmes, promettaient-elles, se chargeraient de cela. Dagmar fit taire les doléances d'un geste de la main. Cinq hommes et cinq femmes valides et forts devraient rester à Kalergi pour protéger le village durement gagné. Un homme cracha aux pieds de la jeune femme, insultant son incapacité à diriger, et il fut désigné comme premier volontaire pour rester à terre. Le regard dur, Dagmar parcourut la foule soudain silencieuse. Si elle avait mis fin au règne violent du cruel Jarl Wolfgang, elle s'imposait en revanche d'être un leader droit, et juste. Elle ordonna aux villageois choisis d'embarquer les provisions et de se préparer à partir, et elle rejoint sa maison sans un mot de plus.

Elle traversa la petite pièce principale lentement, le bruit de ses pas sur le bois résonnant sur les murs dénudés de toute fioriture. N'ayant jamais considéré sa demeure comme un foyer, Dagmar n'avait jamais cherché à le rendre accueillant. Elle repoussa une peau d'ours qui faisait office de paroi entre la salle principale et la chambre à coucher, cachant le lit inconfortable du regard des visiteurs, et récupéra tous les bijoux en métal qu'elle possédait, hérités de son père avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Valhalla à l'aube de sa dixième année. Elle accrocha un poignard en argent qui avait appartenu à son défunt époux à la ceinture en cuir de sa robe, et emporta une lourde épée, ainsi qu'un bouclier, abandonnant le reste sur place. Si les dieux le souhaitaient, elle reviendrait. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer. Sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta la demeure et traversa le village pour grimper dans l'un des cinq bateaux. Elle fit un signe de tête à ses hommes et les embarcations s'éloignèrent doucement des côtes, au son des lurs qui résonnèrent jusqu'à ce que le bruit des vagues ne les recouvre.

[…]

Quand il n'avait pas encore dix ans, si quelqu'un avait demandé à Ivar Lothbrok ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, il aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'il adorerait aller courir avec ses frères, escalader les falaises pour voir les guerriers aller et venir par la mer, apprendre à manier l'épée et à perfectionner son jeu de jambes, être un viking, un vrai. Ses désirs désormais étaient plus pragmatiques, plus bruts et plus sanglants. Il était rentré d'Angleterre quelques jours plus tôt, trempé par les tempêtes, épuisé par le voyage, désemparé d'être seul, d'avoir été contraint d'abandonner son père aux mains de ce roi anglais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cerner. Quand ses frères s'étaient précipité vers son bateau et l'avaient aidé à rejoindre la terre ferme, il avait senti leurs regards pesant sur lui, et les avait devinés accusateurs. Eux, avec leurs jambes et leurs armes, auraient été capables de défendre leur père, eux ne seraient jamais rentrés seuls, pensa Ivar, amer. Bien évidemment, personne ne formula ses accusations, mais le cadet les perçues dans le regard de Sigurd. Cet imbécile de Sigurd, avec son Serpent dans l'œil, incapable de comprendre que s'il n'était pas rentré, personne n'aurait su dans quelles circonstances le grand Ragnar Lothbrok était mort, incapable de réaliser que sans le retour d'Ivar, personne n'aurait était en mesure d'organiser la vengeance de leur roi.

Car c'était bien pour cela que Ragnar avait fait renvoyer Ivar en Norvège. Le jeune viking avait rapporté les derniers ordres de leur père, sans jamais révéler les propos exacts qu'il avait tenus à son égard. Il avait ordonné l'arrestation des soldats britanniques qui l'avaient raccompagné et avait interdit à quiconque de les nourrir ou de les abreuver. Ils seraient les premières victimes d'Ivar le Désossé dans la guerre que ce dernier allait mener contre les rois Aelle et Ecbert.

Ubbe entra dans la pièce principale de la maison royale, interrompant les rêveries de son jeune frère.

« De nouveaux guerriers arrivent, cinq bateaux venant du nord. Il semblerait que ton témoignage et ton appel à venger notre père ait été entendu au-delà des limites de Kattegat, mon frère. » félicita l'aîné en s'affalant sur le trône d'Aslaug. Ivar se redressa péniblement sur le siège de son père, qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'occuper depuis plusieurs années. Ses frères voyaient cela comme une provocation, ce qui avait toujours constitué une raison suffisante pour s'y asseoir dès qu'il n'était pas occupé ailleurs, sous le regard amusé d'Aslaug.

« Tant mieux. Toutes les épées seront les bienvenues pour arracher le cœur d'Aelle et le donner à manger à Ecbert. » grinça Ivar avec un sourire mauvais. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant fixèrent Ubbe qui se détourna, mal à l'aise.

« Nous serons bientôt suffisamment nombreux pour aller en Angleterre et espérer une victoire certaine. Si les dieux sont avec nous –et ils le sont, nous reviendrons victorieux. »

« Björn doit être fier de mener une telle expédition. » Le ton d'Ivar se voulait neutre, mais Ubbe y perçut de l'amertume. Il décida toutefois de ne pas relever. Lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure, ressentait la frustration de son jeune frère. S'ils étaient privilégiés d'être les fils de Ragnar Lothbrok, ils ne restaient pas moins dans l'ombre de leur aîné, conformément à la tradition. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sigurd et de Hvitserk. Tous deux entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce, en riant fort et en s'invectivant. Le plus jeune, Sigurd, tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber tandis que Hvitserk demanda une bière à une esclave qui s'affairait à nettoyer le poële. Il but une longue gorgée et leva sa choppe.

« Vous auriez dû venir voir les nouveaux guerriers amarrer ! Je doute que leur aide soit précieuse car ils sont peu nombreux et ont l'air de simples fermiers, mais leur jarl devrait être à ton goût, Ubbe ! » clama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

« Si c'est un jarl, c'est à Sigurd qu'il doit plaire. » ricana Ivar à mi-voix, le regard moqueur. A ses côtés, Ubbe ne releva pas le ton employé et salua la blague. Sigurd, quant à lui, avait serré les dents et le poing.

« Bien sûr qu'elle me plait, c'est une femme, idiot. » rétorqua-t-il simplement. Les deux frères se détestaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Sigurd était alors jaloux d'Ivar, qui avait pour lui seul l'attention de leur mère. Le cadet, particulièrement doué pour déceler les failles chez ses proches, s'y était engouffré jusqu'à ce que leur relation ne soit plus que haine et mépris. Il appréciait toujours, cependant, de voir que Sigurd n'osait pas se rebeller en présence d'Ubbe. Leur aîné, au grand regret d'Ivar qui aurait donné cher pour un peu d'anarchie, avait toujours veillé à ce que leurs rapports restent cordiaux.

« Et bien, nous la verrons quand elle viendra présenter ses respect à notre mère, je suppose. Combien d'hommes nous ont rejoints depuis que nous avons envoyé des messagers courir le pays ? »

Hvitserk termina sa bière d'un trait et commença le calcul. Avec les cinq embarcations qui venaient d'arriver, ils devaient être près de d'une centaine, désormais. Il n'aurait su dire avec précision : si les premiers clans avaient trouvé refuge à Kattegat, plusieurs groupes avaient dû installer des campements un peu plus haut sur les collines, en raison du manque de place. Une chose était certaine : partout dans le pays, chacun avait à cœur de venger Ragnar Lothbrok, et de se revendiquer héritier de ses valeurs et de son courage de viking.

« Courage que nous ne manquerons pas d'honorer ! » conclut Björn en entrant dans la maison, accompagné d'Aslaug. La reine traversa la pièce sans un regard pour ses fils et passa derrière un paravent pour rejoindre ses quartiers, tandis que le guerrier s'assit à même le sol, aux pieds d'Ivar et d'Ubbe. « Nous célèbrerons les dieux demain à la nuit tombée et nous partirons dans deux jours dès l'aube. Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, et Floki a construit les meilleurs bateaux qu'il n'a jamais créés. Plus tôt nous agissons, moins les anglais auront le temps de s'organiser. »

« Peu importe qu'ils s'organisent ou non : nous les vaincrons, et les dieux se délecteront de leur sang pendant leur banquet, en racontant nos exploits. » La détermination et l'impertinence de Hvitserk furent saluées par ses frères : tous étaient prêts pour leur première expédition ensemble.

[…]

Dagmar et ses hommes avaient amarré leurs bateaux de pêche à Kattegat, sous les regards des badauds. Le village, de ce qu'elle en apercevait depuis le port, s'était agrandi depuis son départ. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'approcha d'eux et la salua.

« Vos bannières ne sont-elles pas celles du Jarl Wolfgang ? »

« Nous voguons en effet sous les bannières de mon défunt époux, qui sont désormais les miennes. Je suis Dagmar Sveinsdóttir, et je viens apporter mon épée et celle de mes guerriers à la quête des fils de Ragnar Lothbrok. »

A l'annonce de son nom, l'homme s'exclama. Bien évidemment qu'elle était la fille de ce bon vieux Svein, cria-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Son père, dit-il, avait été l'un de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décède lors de la première expédition de Ragnar pour Paris. Dagmar accepta silencieusement sa bénédiction et fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre quand il les guida vers les abords du village. Plus aucune maison ne pouvait les accueillir en raison du nombre, mais des camps avaient été dressés sur les hauteurs et ils y trouveraient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. De toutes façons, ajouta-t-il, leur séjour à Kattegat serait bref : la rumeur courrait qu'ils embarqueraient deux jours plus tard. Dagmar écoutait l'homme déblatérer sans répondre. Elle parcourait des yeux les maisons, reconnaissant celle qui l'avait vue grandir, reconnaissant des détails, des gens dans la foule. L'émotion, cependant, était mesurée. Elle n'avait pas été plus heureuse à Kattegat qu'ailleurs. Ses troupes et elle quittaient le port quand elle aperçut la reine Aslaug, perchée sur un rocher. Dagmar ne l'avait jamais vue, mais sa prestance ne laissait pas de place au doute. A ses côtés se tenait Björn, immense, et le cœur de Dagmar s'emballa. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Kalergi, elle fut déstabilisée : les plus jeunes fils de Ragnar, avec qui elle avait grandi, allaient-ils seulement la reconnaître ?

* * *

 _Des avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nota bene : je suis la chronologie et les événements de la série dans les grandes lignes.  
Je prends des libertés, vous êtes prévenus, inutile de me le rappeler !**

Chapitre 2

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur les eaux glacées du fjord, et Dagmar passa entre les tentes pour s'assurer que ses guerriers étaient bien installés dans leur camp de fortune. Avant que les femmes ne commencent à préparer le repas, elle les enjoint tous de l'accompagner présenter leurs respects à Aslaug. L'annonce agita les rangs. Certaines femmes lissèrent leur tenue, par réflexe, et les hommes la regardèrent avec défiance, méfiant face à l'honneur qu'elle leur faisait. Son prédécesseur ne se serait pas embarrassé de fermiers pour aller parader devant la famille royale, et Dagmar, subrepticement, venait de consolider la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient tous. Ils abandonnèrent donc leur campement et redescendirent en direction de Kattegat, sous les regards curieux des autres tribus, avant de traverser le port jusqu'à la demeure de Ragnar Lothbrok. La bâtisse était haute, et on devinait l'immense salle commune qu'elle abritait. Deux gardes ouvrirent les portes quand Dagmar se fut annoncée, et elle s'avança vers Aslaug et ses fils, suivie par la trentaine de ses guerriers. Plusieurs hommes et femmes se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce, et tous se turent quand elle s'inclina vers la reine.

« Vous êtes la jarl qui est arrivé à Kattegat un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec cinq bateaux de pêche et une poignée de fermiers, c'est cela ? » demanda cette dernière avec suffisance. Dagmar acquiesça sans relever le ton narquois.

« Dagmar Sveinsdóttir, votre altesse. Revenue à Kattegat pour suivre les fils de Ragnar Lothbrok dans leur vengeance envers les rois Aelle et Ecbert, jusqu'à ma mort et celle du dernier de mes guerriers s'il le faut. »

« Revenue, dîtes-vous ? »

Dagmar sentit un murmure parcourir la foule autour d'eux, qui se redressa pour mieux apercevoir cette étrangère qui disait être des leurs. Aux côtés d'Aslaug, Björn, qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas regarder, se leva soudain.

« Ton père Svein était forgeron, c'est cela ? J'ai combattu à ses côtés lors de la bataille de Paris. Il a rejoint le Valhalla avec honneur. »

Dagmar s'inclina poliment. Ubbe, à la gauche de sa mère, réagit à son tour. Il se souvenait d'elle, à présent. Elle avait une coupe de garçon étant enfant, et restait souvent seule. C'était-elle qui avait découvert le corps de Siggy, et qui avait averti Sigurd. La jarl rougit à ce souvenir désagréable, et Björn se raidit. Son frère à l'Œil -de-Serpent la salua d'un signe de tête, et Aslaug coupa court à ces présentations qui, visiblement, l'ennuyaient.

« Demain à la nuit tombée, nous ferons un sacrifice pour les dieux, afin qu'ils veillent sur l'expédition, et protègent chaque guerrier. Je serais honorée que vous officiez à mes côtés, et à ceux des autres jarl ayant rejoint le voyage. » invita-t-elle sans sourire avant de plonger le nez dans un verre de vin. La reine, pensa Dagmar, semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe depuis la mort de son mari. Décrite partout dans le pays comme une femme superbe et puissante, elle était désormais terne, et éteinte. La jeune jarl s'inclina poliment, sentant qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer. Suivie de son peuple, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure quand Ubbe la rattrapa.

« Hé, désolé pour l'accueil d'Aslaug » l'interpella-t-il. D'un signe de tête, elle lui signifia qu'aucun mal n'avait été fait, mais le viking ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser passer, tandis que derrière eux, les portes se refermaient. Elle enjoint ses guerriers à rejoindre le camp sans elle, puis se retourna poliment vers le premier fils d'Aslaug.

« Il est normal qu'elle soit affectée par la mort de Ragnar. » excusa-t-elle avec douceur. Le viking s'apprêtait à répondre quand un ricanement les interrompit.

« Elle est dans cet état depuis le départ de Harbard, il y a plusieurs hivers de cela. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle se soit rendu compte que Ragnar n'est pas rentré d'Angleterre, c'est dire l'intérêt qu'elle porte à notre père. »

Un jeune homme venait d'arriver en rampant à leurs côtés, affichant un sourire narquois et un regard défiant quiconque de lui manquer de respect. Dagmar ne tarda pas à le reconnaître. Ubbe avait crispé le poing, visiblement coutumier de ces intrusions, mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas prendre la parole.

« Ivar, je suppose ! Enchantée. » sourit-elle.

« Le Désossé, en personne. Tristement connu à travers tout le pays, à l'évidence. Qui d'autre se traîne sur le sol de Kattegat, hein ? » rétorqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Davantage connu comme le fils de Ragnar qui a lancé l'expédition que nous allons mener, à vrai dire, mais libre à toi de te présenter comme tu le souhaites. » corrigea Dagmar en perdant son sourire. « Je suis Dagmar Sveinsdóttir, Jarl de Karlergi, et je suis revenue à Kattegat pour venger Ragnar Lothbrok aux côtés de tes frères et toi. J'étais venue présenter mes respects à votre mère, mais il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes hommes. Une longue journée d'entraînement nous attend demain. Ubbe, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. Ivar. » salua-t-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la noirceur du village. Derrière elle, elle entendit le rire moqueur d'Ubbe résonner dans la nuit, et elle rejoint son campement dans une colère sourde. Pour qui la prenait Ivar, à croire qu'elle puisse réduire une personne à une seule de ses faiblesses ? Il était décidément aussi désagréable que ce que tout le monde racontait.

[…]

Ivar était sur son lit, incapable de dormir. Les ronflements de Hvitserk à quelques centimètres de lui, sur la couche voisine, le tenaient éveillé. La rage provoquée par la jarl un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, également. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être furieux : elle ne l'avait pas insulté –au contraire, mais il n'arrivait pas à décolérer. Il ne supportait pas être contré, il ne supportait pas les affronts, et il les supportait encore moins quand ils venaient d'une inconnue. Il n'avait pas de haine particulière envers les femmes, mais il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en leur compagnie. Ses frères badinaient depuis leur adolescence, courtisaient les filles de Kattegat sans avoir à faire le moindre effort tandis qu'il restait à l'écart. Il avait bien essayé d'avoir une relation avec une des esclaves de la maison, mais l'expression contrainte de la jeune femme quand il s'était approché pour l'embrasser l'avait dégoûté de lui-même. Il refusait d'être ce genre d'amant. Il l'avait renvoyée avec rage, honteux et blessé, et avait cessé toute interaction avec son entourage féminin, devenant méfiant dès qu'un sourire lui était adressé. Ces souvenirs désagréables ne l'aidaient pas à s'endormir, et il se tourna brusquement sur un côté pour les chasser. La lune éclairait toujours une partie de la maison : la nuit promettait d'être longue.

Le soleil commençait sa course dans le ciel quand Ivar sortit rejoindre ses frères à la lisière de Kattegat. Sigurd fut le premier à l'apercevoir, mais il détourna le regard en l'ignorant. Ivar serra les dents et se hissa sur un tonneau à côté d'Ubbe, s'asseyant à la force des bras. Ce dernier était absorbé par les combats qui se jouaient devant eux. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes profitaient de ce dernier jour à terre pour s'entraîner. A quelques mètres des fils de Ragnar, Dagmar combattait avec un fermier de son village. L'homme maniait l'épée sans beaucoup de précision, mais la jeune femme se battait plutôt bien. Elle évitait les coups avec justesse, et les rendait avec ferveur. Force était de constater que tout son clan avait été sous-estimé : comme tous les guerriers présents ici, ils étaient des vikings, et leur présence ne serait finalement pas inutile contre les troupes britanniques. Dagmar poussa un cri qui perturba plusieurs combattants autour d'elle, et força son partenaire à s'agenouiller en posant la lame de son épée contre son cou. Elle avait gagné.

D'une main solide, elle l'aida à se relever, et demanda un autre adversaire. Une femme de son âge allait s'avancer quand Hvitserk se porta volontaire. Dagmar accepta d'un signe de tête et raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Autour d'eux, de nombreux guerriers avaient déposé leurs armes, profitant de l'animation pour faire une pause. La jeune jarl aperçut Björn qui rejoint ses frères, et remarqua que les quatre héritiers s'étaient redressés, curieux. Elle sentit le regard d'Ivar peser sur elle, mais elle prit soin de l'ignorer pour se concentrer. Hvitserk venait de charger et d'abattre sa hache à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle para le second coup avec son bouclier et donna un coup d'épée en direction des jambes de son adversaire, mais ce dernier sauta pour éviter l'arme tout en poussant Dagmar qui recula de plusieurs mètres, trébuchant sur l'un des badauds. La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à la combattre un peu plus tôt lui cria des encouragements, et Dagmar se jeta sur Hvitserk en le frappant au buste. Elle le dépassa d'un jeu de jambes et le frappa également dans le dos avant qu'il ne riposte en abattant sa hache dans son épaule. Le cuir de son armure se fendit sans craquer, et Dagmar répliqua en donnant un coup de bouclier dans le visage de Hvitserk, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers ses frères, changeant sa hache pour une épée. Ces derniers le poussèrent à nouveau vers le combat avec des cris d'encouragements et des rires. Il revint vers Dagmar avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Le combat était amical, mais la tension n'en était pas moins palpable. Les deux adversaires entamèrent une danse acharnée, faisant claquer leurs épées, et s'entrechoquer leurs boucliers. Les secondes s'étirèrent sous les encouragements et les hurlements des guerriers alentours. Un homme cria à Hvitserk qu'il ne pouvait laisser une femme le battre, et ce dernier, décidé à lui donner raison, frappa Dagmar aux jambes avant de la pousser pour la jeter au sol. Il s'approcha pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur et posa la pointe de son épée sur sa poitrine, vainqueur. La foule autour d'eux applaudit, et Dagmar souffla d'épuisement en riant. Elle attrapa la main qui lui était tendue pour se relever, et accepta, insatisfaite, les félicitations de Hvitserk qui jura qu'elle avait été une adversaire dangereuse.

« Est-ce le jarl Wolfgang qui t'a appris à te battre avant de mourir ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils rejoignaient ses frères et que la foule se dispersait.

« Pas vraiment, non. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce que je sache me défendre, et encore moins attaquer. » répondit-elle avec un sourire étrange. « N'allez-vous pas vous entraîner ? » demanda-t-elle soudain en faisant volte-face pour regarder Sigurd, Björn, Ivar et Ubbe qui la saluaient en silence.

« Nous nous combattons tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui nous profitons du spectacle. » expliqua Sigurd. « C'était un joli combat. » félicita-t-il poliment. Björn acquiesça et Dagmar rougit.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Elle s'est battue avec médiocrité, et elle le sait. » coupa sombrement Ivar. Dagmar se tourna vers lui et se figea face à son expression indéchiffrable. Son regard d'un bleu glacial se voulait intimidant, mais il cachait un sourire mutin, comme s'il _savait_ qu'il avait raison. Comme à son habitude, Ubbe allait intervenir quand Björn s'interposa.

« C'est quoi ton problème, vraiment ? » demanda l'aîné en crachant aux pieds de son jeune frère, qui l'ignora, toujours tourné vers Dagmar. Cette dernière bougea la première, attrapant son épée et reculant de quelques pas. Elle leva sa lame vers Ivar, qui sourit largement. Elle comprit qu'elle lui donnait exactement ce qu'il désirait, et elle le regarda attraper son épée tandis que ses frères reculaient, intrigués par la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Assis sur son tonneau, Ivar était à sa hauteur. Elle s'élança vers lui et chercha à le frapper au flanc, mais il bloqua son coup et renvoya son bras de l'autre côté. Rapidement, il releva son épée mais elle fut rapide et esquiva le coup, cherchant à abattre à nouveau sa lame sur lui. Le jeune homme, malgré son handicap, était agile. Il anticipa plusieurs de ses coups et la cogna plusieurs fois sans pour autant réussir à l'atteindre. Leur danse dura quelques secondes, durant lesquelles seul le bruit de leurs épées et leurs souffles courts se firent entendre. A côté d'eux, les fils de Ragnar observaient la scène sans bouger, incapables de prédire qui gagnerait le combat jusqu'à ce qu'Ivar réussisse à attraper le poignet de la combattante pour l'obliger à pivoter et la bloquer dos contre lui, son épée en travers de sa gorge. Essoufflée, Dagmar resta immobile quelques secondes, le bras d'Ivar barrant puissamment sa poitrine. Elle allait concéder la victoire quand le viking approcha son visage de ses cheveux.

« C'est déjà mieux, mais ça ne suffira pas en Angleterre. Tu manques de passion et de rage. » provoqua-t-il à mi-voix pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Il relâcha imperceptiblement la pression sur son corps, et Dagmar en profita pour réagir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre si facilement. Elle agrippa l'avant-bras d'Ivar qui la bloquait contre lui et se pencha en avant, faisant basculer le viking par-dessus elle et le projetant au sol. Les quelques spectateurs qui suivaient le combat huèrent, visiblement enchantés du revirement de situation, et Ivar se retourna d'un mouvement sec, soulevant son torse autant que possible. Dagmar le surplombait, épée en main, attendant la riposte. Elle n'avait vu Ivar Lothbrok que quelques secondes depuis son retour à Kattegat, mais elle pouvait imaginer sa colère à se voir défié de la sorte : aussi fut-elle surprise, quand elle croisa son regard, d'y voir de la détermination et du respect. Le jeune homme profita du flottement pour lancer la hache qu'il avait à sa ceinture vers le visage de son attaquante. Cette dernière suivit l'arme des yeux, détournant son attention d'Ivar qui attrapa sa jambe en la faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. La tête de Dagmar cogna la terre et elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits : Ivar avait saisi son épée et s'était jeté sur elle en poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras. Il tenait l'arme à la verticale sur son ventre, prêt à la blesser au moindre mouvement, l'immobilisant en pesant de tout son poids sur le haut du corps de la guerrière. Cette fois, elle était vaincue. Essoufflé, le viking lui lança un sourire victorieux.

« Comment vis-tu le fait d'être mise à terre par un infirme, Dagmar Sveindóttir ? » la provoqua-t-il, son regard perçant sondant la moindre de ses réactions. La jeune femme résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était de la pure folie que de se dénigrer avant même d'avoir été offensé : elle n'avait jamais croisé personne d'aussi méfiant et agressif qu'Ivar.

« Ne m'insulte pas. » répondit-elle à la place en soulevant la tête. « Tu es un viking et un excellent guerrier : considérant cela, je me suis plutôt bien défendue. » A quelques centimètres d'elle, Ivar fronça les sourcils, visiblement déstabilisé par sa réponse. Elle en profita pour le repousser doucement, se libérant. Elle attrapa fermement le bras tendu par Sigurd et bondit sur ses jambes avant d'épousseter sa tenue.

« Trois combats consécutifs, tu as le mérite d'être endurante. » plaisanta Ubbe en s'approchant pour aider Ivar à se relever en le hissant sur une chaise triporteur.

« Deux défaites d'affilée, le score est plutôt médiocre à la veille d'un départ en guerre. Néanmoins, ce fut un entraînement extrêmement instructif. » sourit-elle en s'éloignant vers ses hommes qui s'entraînaient toujours.

* * *

 _Des avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	4. Chapitre 3

**J'ai ce chapitre depuis dix jours mais j'oubliais sans cesse de le poster !**

Chapitre 3

* * *

Les tambours résonnaient sourdement, alourdissant l'ambiance. Tous les villageois s'était réunis sur la place principale de Kattegat, et tous murmuraient sans bruit, serrant leurs épais manteaux de fourrure contre eux. Le froid était aussi glacial que la nuit était claire. La nuit du sacrifice ordonné par Aslaug allait commencer. Afin d'honorer et d'apaiser les dieux, un autel avait été dressé, et diverses offrandes gisaient déjà aux pieds de l'arche en bois. Des flambeaux éclairaient un chemin qui fendait la foule en deux, et un énorme bûcher brûlait en marge des guerriers. Il était difficile d'apercevoir les visages tant ils étaient nombreux. Plus de deux cents, comme l'avait prédit Hvitserk. L'expédition serait la plus grande jamais menée par le peuple du Nord. Dagmar se trouvait au premier rang, à quelques mètres de l'autel, aux côtés d'autres jarl. Face à eux siégeaient les fils de Ragnar, solennels, entourés de leurs proches. Une jeune femme nommée Torvi, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Dagmar, ainsi que le charpentier Floki et son épouse, Helga, étaient installés à la gauche d'Ubbe. Ce dernier fixait le sol, concentré, et ne releva la tête que quand les tambours accélérèrent. La reine apparut alors, entourée d'esclaves et d'un jeune homme au torse et aux pieds nus. Elle portait une cape immensément longue et divers bijoux réservés aux cultes, et toisa la foule quand elle fut arrivée à l'autel. Les tambours cessèrent et le silence fut total. Aslaug se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait, s'assurant d'un regard qu'il était prêt, et ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête déterminé. Dagmar déglutit malgré elle. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les sacrifices humains, mais elle comprenait la nécessité d'offrir à Odin ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Il était impensable de partir venger Ragnar Lothbork avec une large armée sans honorer Thor et le panthéon nordique de la plus symbolique des manières.

Aslaug attrapa une épée en argent polie qui lui était tendue par l'une de ses servantes, et les tambours recommencèrent à résonner, accompagnés cette fois d'un chant rituel que toute la foule reprit en chœur. Seule Aslaug ne chantait pas. Le regard fixé dans celui du futur sacrifié, elle récitait une prière dans une langue ancienne. Transie, elle clama de longs vers d'une voix monocorde et, sans prévenir, enfonça l'épée dans le torse du jeune homme qui resta silencieux, les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la douleur. La chair se déchira et Aslaug appuya davantage, traversant le corps maigre de part en part. La foule chantait toujours quand l'homme s'écroula au sol et que la reine s'agenouilla pour tremper ses doigts dans son sang encore chaud et marquer son visage avec. Dagmar fixait la scène, hypnotisée. La mort, donnée ainsi, offerte en sacrifice, était belle. Le sang du guerrier était sublimé par le bois du plancher sur lequel gisait son corps, et la lumière des flammes donnait à Aslaug une aura mystique. La reine se redressa doucement et la foule cessa de chanter. Les tambours s'arrêtèrent progressivement, et les esclaves de l'épouse de Ragnar suivirent cette dernière qui se retirait déjà pour aller prier et méditer jusqu'à l'aube. Björn, en sa qualité de premier héritier, s'avança et alluma une torche, qu'il jeta sur l'autel, enflammant le corps du sacrifié ainsi que les autres offrandes posées là dans la journée. A quelques mètres de Dagmar, Floki et Helga s'étaient agenouillés pour continuer de chanter à voix basse, et Ubbe fixait le bûcher, fasciné. Les tambours laissèrent la place aux lurs et la foule se dispersa alors doucement.

Dagmar resta immobile un long moment, ne reprenant ses esprits que quand la flamme du bûcher commença à faiblir. L'homme à sa droite se plaça alors devant elle, la surprenant.

« Jarl Dagmar, c'est cela ? Je suis Halfdan, dit Halfdan le Black, frère du jarl Harald. Nous combattrons les Saxons ensemble, et si le sort nous est favorable, nous rentrerons ensemble fêter la victoire. » se présenta-il en inclinant la tête avec respect.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que nos sacrifices honoreront les dieux pour qu'ils ne nous appellent pas immédiatement auprès d'eux. Bien qu'impatiente de découvrir le Valhalla, je n'ai pas hâte de quitter Midgard. » répondit Dagmar calmement, en se mettant en marche aux côtés du viking. En silence, ils suivirent la foule qui se rendait dans différentes maisons afin d'y festoyer, comme le voulait la coutume à la veille d'une croisade.

[…]

Les flammes du bûcher venaient de s'éteindre totalement quand Ivar ordonna à être ramené jusqu'à la demeure royale. A l'exception de quelques badauds, il était le seul à fixer encore l'autel détruit, plongé dans ses réflexions depuis de longues minutes, se préparant mentalement à mener la guerre qui s'annonçait. Auparavant, avant son périple avec Ragnar en Angleterre, il pensait que seul l'entraînement physique faisait la différence. Il comprenait, désormais, que seul son esprit ferait la différence. Son père, de la plus brutale des manières, l'avait confronté à la réalité : il n'était pas un viking comme les autres, il n'était pas dans la norme. Ce fait, qu'il ne pouvait désormais qu'accepter, lui offrait des perspectives qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais entrevues. Son père avait été clair : si Ivar utilisait intelligemment ses ressources, ils serait connu et craint dans le monde entier. Cette phrase résonnait encore dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait dite à personne, pas même à ses frères. Ce combat contre lui-même, il était le seul à pouvoir le mener, et les dernières paroles de Ragnar Lothbork, gardées secrètes, étaient une source de motivation qu'il entendait bien exploiter.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il entrait toujours dans un état de semi-transe quand il méditait en présence des dieux. Le bruit du banquet et de la fête acheva de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité, et il ne prit pas soin de remercier ses porteurs quand ces derniers entrèrent dans la grande salle de la demeure de Ragnar. La pièce était pleine de monde, et Ivar se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il aimait se déplacer à hauteur de tout le monde, sur des chaises triporteurs ou parfois même sur le dos de Floki, mais il abhorrait se sentir dépendant. De plus, il avait conscience que ses rampements mettaient son entourage mal à l'aise, à l'exception de ses frères et de sa mère, et il s'en amusait. Il avança dans la pièce en passant entre les guerriers, frôlant les bottes en cuir des hommes, caressant les tissus flottant des robes des femmes. Il aperçut Hvitserk, seul dans un coin, et le rejoint. Partout autour de lui, il sentait les regards qui le dévisageaient, mais s'en moquait.

« Où est donc l'esclave que tu ne quittes jamais du regard, mon frère ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux pieds de son aîné, qui se laissa tomber au sol à son tour. De tous ses frères, Hvitserk était celui qu'Ivar préférait. Ce n'était pas difficile : Björn avait presque quinze ans de plus que lui, ce qui rendait toute complicité impossible. Ubbe, bien que bienveillant, prenait son rôle d'aîné trop à cœur aux yeux du cadet, et il détestait tout simplement Sigurd, qu'il jugeait couard, et faible.

« Il semblerait qu'on me l'ait volée, hélas. Ubbe semble décidé à conclure. »

« Si tu laisses Ubbe gagner sous le seul prétexte qu'il est le plus âgé, tu ne la mérites pas. Si je convoitais d'une femme, je ne me cacherais pas derrière une aussi piètre excuse et je balaierais le droit d'ainesse d'Ubbe d'un coup d'épée. » rétorqua Ivar en buvant une longue gorgée de la bière que lui avait tendue son frère. Hvitserk le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se lever en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Ivar avait raison, et le devoir l'attendait, rit-il en s'éloignant. Le cadet ricana en plongeant à nouveau le nez dans sa cervoise. Autour de lui, la fête battait son plein. Au milieu de la pièce, un groupe d'hommes chantaient bruyamment, tandis que d'autres rassemblements avaient lieux partout dans la salle. Les gens parlaient, s'invectivaient, trinquaient à la santé des dieux. Ci et là, les esclaves allaient et venaient, servant de l'alcool et des victuailles. A quelques mètres d'Ivar, Hvitserk rejoignait Ubbe et l'esclave qu'il convoitait en riant, éloignant discrètement son frère ainé de la jeune femme. L'estropié détourna le regard : il avait vite pris l'habitude de ne pas s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de ses frères, qu'il trouvait ennuyeuse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des éclats de rire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Près du trône, un groupe d'hommes levaient leur verre à la santé de l'un d'entre eux. Ivar plissa les yeux en les reconnaissant. L'homme hilare était le jarl Harald Fairhair, qui avait participé à la seconde bataille de Paris aux côtés de son père et de Björn. Le viking blond à ses côtés devait être son frère, Halfdan le Black : les deux hommes étaient réputés pour être inséparables, et tous deux faisaient l'objet d'une méfiance constante de la part des fils de Ragnar. A leurs côtés se trouvait la jarl Dagmar Sveindóttir. Les joues rougies, elle riait timidement. Ivar devina qu'elle avait été l'objet d'une plaisanterie qui avait déclenché l'hilarité générale, mais qu'elle était trop polie pour se rebeller. Sa main, cependant, s'était crispée sur le poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture, ce qui intrigua le jeune viking et l'empêcha de détourner le regard. Harald Fairhair se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme : Ivar n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais ses paroles déclenchèrent une nouvelle vague d'hilarité. La réaction de Dagmar, cette fois, ne se fit pas attendre. Elle avança d'un pas vers Harald, l'attrapant par le revers de son manteau pour le coller à elle. Les guerriers autour d'eux sifflèrent grossièrement, mais les traits d'Harald s'étaient crispés. Contre son flanc, il sentait la pointe du poignard de Dagmar, qui avait planté son regard dans le sien. Elle bougea les lèvres, murmurant ce qui devait être un avertissement, et quitta le petit groupe sous les quolibets joyeux des vikings qui n'avaient rien vu de la scène.

[…]

Dagmar fulminait. Elle détestait être moquée et rabaissée parce qu'elle était une femme, et le jarl Harald Fairhair s'en souviendrait. Lissant compulsivement sa robe, elle s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits et de retrouver un visage placide quand elle se cogna contre Ubbe qui traversait la pièce, visiblement contrarié. Ce dernier s'excusa, et s'arrêta pour la complimenter sur les combats de la matinée, profitant qu'une esclave passe près d'eux pour attraper une choppe de cervoise et la tendre à la jarl. Dagmar trinqua en riant de bon cœur, et ils échangèrent quelques mots sur l'expédition du lendemain. Ubbe, confia-t-il, était pour sa part enchanté de partir. Il s'ennuyait tellement à Kattegat qu'il en était réduit à séduire l'esclave convoitée par son frère, dans le seul but de faire enrager ce dernier.

« Cela fonctionne particulièrement bien ! Hvitserk est devenu redoutable lors de nos entraînements, depuis que j'ai commencé à parler à sa belle. A vrai dire, s'il revient vivant d'Angleterre, je pourrais me targuer d'en être la cause ! » Dagmar rit franchement, la bonne humeur du viking étant communicative. Indéniablement, Ubbe était un frère et un protecteur exemplaire, ajouta-t-elle en levant sa choppe avant de boire longuement. Le feu dans la pièce, cumulé aux nombre de personnes qui allaient et venaient, rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable, et elle profita qu'un viking passe près d'eux et salue le fils du roi pour s'éloigner discrètement. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle s'approcha de la porte mais fut de nouveau interceptée par une poignée d'hommes et de femmes qui tenaient à partager une bière avec elle. Ils venaient de Kalergi, et tous se disaient éternellement redevables : parce qu'elle était devenue leur jarl, ils quittaient enfin leurs conditions de fermiers pour devenir de véritables guerriers, dignes du Valhalla. Dagmar les remercia humblement, et parvint finalement à quitter la demeure de celui qui avait fédéré le peuple du Nord au point que chaque homme et chaque femme se sente le devoir de le venger. Sans bruit, elle s'éloigna dans la nuit claire, inconsciente du regard d'Ivar toujours posé sur elle.

* * *

 _Des avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	5. Chapitre 4

**OMG 15 jours que j'ai uploadé ce chapitre sans le poster sorrysorrysorry**

Chapitre 4

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que déjà, tout le monde s'activait sur le port. Des chaînes humaines s'étaient formées pour embarquer le plus rapidement possible les provisions de nourriture et d'eau douce. Les drakkars étaient nombreux et recouvraient la baie de Kattegat :Floki et une poignée d'hommes les amarraient tour à tour et ordonnaient aux guerriers d'y prendre place. Le ballet dura plusieurs heures. En retrait, Dagmar attendait patiemment avec ses hommes, prête à suivre les directives au moment venu. Silencieuse, elle observait les gens autour d'elle. Les vikings étaient habitués à quitter leurs proches, mais malgré l'absence d'effusions, l'émotion était palpable. La plupart des femmes restaient à quai, chargées de surveiller les plus jeunes. Certaines ne reverraient plus leur mari, elles le savaient. D'autres devaient également quitter leurs fils, et leurs filles. C'était le cas d'Aslaug, que Dagmar avait repérée à quelques mètres du port. La reine avait perdu son masque de froideur et serrait tour à tour ses fils contre elle. Elle se pencha pour caresser le visage d'Ivar, et se crispa, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Les vikings ne pleuraient pas. Le plus jeune des fils de Ragnar lui baisa la main et fit volte-face pour suivre ses frères.

Curieuse, Dagmar le regarda ramper parmi les guerriers, frappée par son charisme : les gens se décalaient sans qu'il n'ait à signaler sa présence, et il toisait ceux qui avaient le malheur de le dévisager. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Dagmar, il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, la transperçant de ses yeux d'un bleuglacial. La jeune jarl baissa la tête, confuse, et engagea la conversation avec la guerrière à ses côtés pour se donner une contenance. Son cœur s'était emballé, et elle sursauta quand elle entendit Floki l'appeler depuis le drakkar dans lequel les fils de Ragnar avaient embarqué avec une dizaine de guerriers. Elle se dirigea vers le charpentier, ignorant Ivar qui s'était accoudé à la barre et qui la regardait approcher, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés et nous aurons tout le temps pour cela durant le voyage. » salua Floki. « Toi et trois de vos guerriers embarquez dans ce drakkar, le reste de vos hommes dans le suivant. » ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour donner d'autres directives. Dagmar fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle aperçut le sourire dérangeant d'Ivar qui la fixait toujours, et détourna la tête, agacée par l'arrogance du viking. Elle cria à deux femmes et un homme de la rejoindre, et elle embarqua, rejoignant l'autre côté du navire pour y poser ses effets.

[…]

C'était la première fois qu'elle effectuait un trajet aussi long, et pourtant, Dagmar se sentait à l'aise. Assise à l'avant du bateau, elle se laissait bercer par le mouvement des vagues. Elle avait pu faire connaissance avec les trois habitants de Kalergi qu'elle avait choisis mais, simples guerriers, Asta, Tekla et Ulrik avaient été appelés pour aider à la navigation, la laissant seule. Dagmar avait proposé son aide à Björn, qui dirigeait l'embarcation, mais ce dernier avait refusé : quand le moment serait venu, il ferait appel à elle. Lui, Hvitserk et Ivar étaient présents sur ce bateau tandis qu'Ubbe et Sigurd avaient été envoyés sur un autre : en cas d'accident, il était impensable que les cinq héritiers de Ragnar Lothbrok puissent tous périr en mer. Dagmar attendait donc patiemment. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et seuls les cris des vikings qui s'invectivaient la maintenaient éveillée. Le bruit d'un raclement qu'elle commençait à reconnaître la sortit cependant de sa torpeur.

« Tu ne souhaites pas te mêler au commun des mortels, Jarl Dagmar, ou as-tu simplement le mal de mer ? » demanda narquoisement Ivar en s'asseyant près elle.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'essaie juste de ne pas déranger les rameurs. Je pense que ceux qui ne font rien, comme toi et moi, devons prendre garde à ne pas déranger ceux qui maintiennent ce bateau à flot. » rétorqua Dagmar avec une innocence feinte. Elle en avait assez de se faire agresser par le jeune viking sans jamais riposter. Le regard glacial de ce dernier s'était enflammé et il réprimait visiblement l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour la tuer. L'effort dura quelques secondes et son expression changea subitement quand il se mit à ricaner.

« Terminées les politesses, te voilà déjà en guerre ? »

« Nous ne vengerons pas Ragnar avec des politesses. » Ivar acquiesça et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant pour regarder le ciel, la tête à quelques centimètres des jambes croisées de Dagmar. « Es-tu déjà partie en guerre ? » demanda-t-il en remontant ses bras sous sa tête.

« Jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as ta place sur un champ de bataille, dans ce cas ? » questionna le viking avec curiosité.

« Il faut bien une première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ma présence est un avantage pour notre armée : les quelques secondes qu'il faudra aux saxons pour me tuer seront quelques secondes de gagnées pour l'un d'entre nous ! » Ivar tourna la tête vers elle, amusé.

« Tes blagues ne te sauveront pas plus que ta courtoisie.» railla-t-il.

« Très bien. Tu me demandes si j'ai peur ? Si je serai capable d'affronter la violence d'une guerre ? » Ivar acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « J'ai tué mon ex-mari le Jarl Wolfgang de sang-froid. J'ai attrapé un poignard, et je lui ai ouvert la gorge alors qu'il levait sa choppe à la santé de ses putains. Donc, ces quelques anglais n'ont rien pour m'effrayer. »

Dagmar avait revendiqué son meurtre d'un ton dur, les yeux plantés dans le regard d'Ivar pour lui prouver qu'elle n'hésitait pas, qu'elle ne tremblait pas. Le jeune homme avait levé les sourcils, et essaya de cacher l'admiration que cet aveu lui inspirait avec une nouvelle provocation.

« C'est un secret que tu devrais garder pour toi. Ce meurtre de sang-froid, comme tu dis, pourrais aisément te faire condamner à mort. » menaça-t-il d'un ton faussement grave. Pour toute réponse, Dagmar bascula doucement en avant pour s'agenouiller près de lui. Lentement, elle remonta sa main sur la gorge du viking allongé, et referma ses doigts un à un, sans serrer, le regard ancré dans celui du jeune homme.

« C'est un secret que tu es le seul à avoir entendu. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tomber pour le meurtre de ton mari violent ou pour l'assassinat d'Ivar Ragnarson, ton destin s'annonce dramatique quel que soit ton choix, on dirait. » s'amusa-t-il en attrapant le poignet qui enserrait sa gorge.

« Tu es d'une compagnie tellement agréable pour ton entourage qu'il est probable que je reste impunie pour ton assassinat. » remarqua Dagmar sans relâcher sa prise légère sur le cou d'Ivar. Si elle s'était attendue à ce que ce dernier la rabroue pour sa remarque déplacée, il n'en fit rien. A la surprise de la jarl, un éclair triste traversa le regard bleu du viking.

« Tu as probablement raison. » sourit-il faiblement en détournant le regard, faisant glisser la main de la jeune femme sur son cou. Cette dernière l'enleva comme si elle s'était brûlée, et se blâma d'avoir gâché la situation.

« Comment sais-tu que mon mari était violent ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Ivar se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et se redressa sur ses coudes, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques centimètres.

« Je sais tout de toi, Dagmar Sveindóttir » s'amusa-t-il. Dagmar leva un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe, l'obligeant à continuer. « Ce n'était simplement pas difficile à deviner. J'ai croisé le jarl Wolfgang quelques fois à Kattegat. Je l'imaginais mal traiter dignement son épouse. Il avait tout d'un homme qui aime posséder et asservir : avec une femme aussi indépendante que toi, il ne pouvait que devenir violent.» Dagmar le dévisagea, surprise par son discernement. Il venait de se laisser retomber sur le sol quand Hvitserk arriva près d'eux. Björn avait besoin de Dagmar pour réparer une voile qui venait de se déchirer.

[…]

De par sa condition physique, Ivar avait toujours été en retrait, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui avait toujours offert un poste d'observation privilégié. Caché aux yeux de tous, il pouvait détailler les actions de chacun, les expressions sur le visage de ceux qui mentaient, la vérité dans les yeux de ceux qui juraient… Depuis quelques jours, Ivar profitait de sa position pour ne jamais lâcher des yeux Dagmar Sveindóttir. Depuis son arrivée à Kattegat, la jeune jarl n'avait cessé de se montrer impétueuse et irrévérente : il la trouvait exaspérante, mais personne ne semblait se méfier. Ne trouvant rien de concrètement suspect dans l'attitude de la jeune femme, il avait lui aussi commencé à baisser sa garde jusqu'à ce que, quelques heures plus tôt, ils aient leur première vraie discussion. Alors qu'Ivar s'apprêtait à la juger inoffensive, Dagmar s'était montrée rieuse, et aimable. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, ne craignait pas de lui parler avec hardiesse ou même de le toucher. Ce comportement, si Ivar l'avait déjà observé de la part de jeunes femmes envers ses frères, lui paraissait équivoque quand il en faisait l'objet. C'est la raison pour laquelle il restait sur ses gardes, épiant ses faits et gestes, persuadé qu'elle finirait par se trahir.

Le soleil commençait à tomber sur l'horizon quand Dagmar fit signe à Floki de remonter la voile. Cette dernière se gonfla sous la prise du vent, et le bateau accéléra. Depuis l'avant de l'embarcation, Ivar vit la jarl sauter au cou du charpentier et éclater de rire. Tous deux avaient fait connaissance quelques heures plus tôt, mais ils semblaient se connaître depuis toujours. Helga, alors assise quelques mètres plus loin, se leva pour se mêler à leur hilarité, serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent alors vers l'arrière du bateau pour récupérer la nourriture et préparer des rations : la nuit tombait et il était l'heure de se sustenter.

[…]

L'équipage s'était réuni pour dîner, à l'exception d'un homme qui tenait la barre et gardait un œil sur le compas inventé par Ragnar à la veille de sa toute première expédition. La nuit était claire, mais le vent soufflait, ce qui inquiétait Floki, qui prédisait une tempête avant l'aube. Björn avait fait taire son appréhension en lui servant une choppe de cervoise, mais le charpentier, proche des dieux et à l'écoute de leurs signaux, n'avait pas desserré les dents. Assise à côté de lui, Dagmar entreprit une conversation dans le but de le divertir. Son épouse remercia la jeune femme d'un regard, mais très vite, le charpentier se leva pour s'isoler dans un coin de l'embarcation. La jarl se retrouva alors seule, et elle écouta avec plaisir les conversations autour d'elle. A sa droite, Tekla et Ulrik, ses guerriers, échangeaient avec véhémence sur la bataille à venir. Tous deux s'imaginaient déjà victorieux des Saxons, accueillis en héros par leurs familles restées à Kalergi. Dagmar s'émut de leur enthousiasme : serait-elle capable de les ramener en vie dans leur village ? Avait-elle seulement la moindre marge de manœuvre pour influer sur leur destin, ou celui-ci avait-il déjà été fixé par les dieux ? La jarl laissa ses questions sans réponses, souriant à Hvitserk qui venait de se lever pour s'adresser à tous.

« Nous devrions commencer à dormir à tour de rôle. Si le voyage se déroule sans anicroche, nous devrions arriver sur les côtes saxonnes dans la nuit de demain, et nous n'aurons ensuite plus beaucoup de temps pour nous reposer. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Dagmar proposa d'effectuer le premier tour de garde. « Au cas où une voile se déchirerait » plaisanta-t-elle alors que Björn allait décliner. Contrit, le fils aîné de Ragnar décida qu'il resterait lui aussi éveillé, et il désigna un troisième guerrier qui prit place à la barre. Dans une agitation silencieuse, les autres s'organisèrent pour se coucher de la manière la moins inconfortable possible. La plupart prirent place à l'arrière du bateau, là où les planches étaient les moins humides, à l'exception de Hvitserk et d'Ivar qui s'allongèrent à l'avant en chahutant et en riant.

« Ils sont jeunes pour partir en guerre. Tu es jeune également. Peut-être trop. » remarqua gravement Björn à mi-voix en s'asseyant sur un banc de rameur, face à Dagmar.

« Tu t'inquiètes parce qu'ils sont tes frères et que tu t'en sens responsable, mais quel âge avais-tu lorsque ton père t'a amené à Paris ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'âge d'assiéger une ville entière, toi non plus. »

« Mon père m'avait élevé pour cela. Je m'étais entraîné de longues heures avec lui et son frère, Rollo. J'étais prêt. »

« Eux ont grandi sans Ragnar pour les guider, auprès d'une mère inaccessible et en nourrissant les rapports de force qu'ils entretiennent encore aujourd'hui. Ils ne pourraient être plus prêts pour venger tout ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Je suis sûre que tu seras étonné. » Björn sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. « Tu ne ramèneras pas tout le monde vivant à Kattegat, Björn. Tu n'as pas la responsabilité de ceux qui ont rejoint ton armée. Certains d'entre nous rejoindront les dieux, et ça ne sera pas à toi de porter le fardeau de leur perte. »

« Qui es-tu, jarl Dagmar, fille de Svein ? » sourit l'homme pour toute réponse. « Tu es bien trop sage pour ton âge, et je te soupçonne toi aussi de porter des fardeaux qui ne sont pas tiens. »

« Tout ce que je porte m'appartient, je le jure ! » rit doucement Dagmar, prenant garde à ne pas déranger les guerriers qui, autour d'eux, commençaient à s'endormir. Elle se laissa tomber contre les parois du bateau et regarda le ciel : comme l'avait prédit Floki, de gros nuages couvraient progressivement la lune, réduisant considérablement la visibilité sur le bateau. Les vagues berçaient doucement la coque, et Dagmar perdit la notion du temps. Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand elle fut secouée par Tekla, sa guerrière, qui désirait prendre sa place pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. La jarl remercia la jeune femme et accepta. Elle réalisa que Björn avait déjà été relevé, et culpabilisa à l'idée de s'être endormie pendant sa garde. Elle saisit l'énorme peau d'ours que lui tendait Tekla et se blottit à l'arrière des bateaux, à quelques mètres des vikings qui ronflaient, imperturbables.

Ce sont les cris autour d'elle, plus que la pluie, qui la réveillèrent. Le visage trempé, elle réalisa doucement la violence de l'orage qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Une vague emporta le bateau et elle sentit son cœur se soulever quand l'embarcation retomba violemment sur l'eau. Les hommes avaient réagi rapidement. Nombreux maintenaient les cordages et consolidaient les nœuds. Dagmar se leva prestement pour aider un jeune viking à maintenir la barre. A quelques pas, Floki récitait des prières, les yeux fermés et les bras levés vers le ciel. A ses côtés, Helga le ceinturait pour éviter qu'il ne passe par-dessus bord. La scène était surréaliste, et l'eau et l'obscurité empêchant toute visibilité ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'horreur de la situation. Un homme, Ulrik certainement, poussa Dagmar pour tenir la barre à sa place, plus fermement. La jeune femme ne le remercia pas et regarda autour d'elle : tout le monde s'invectivait, criait et essayait de se maintenir sur le drakkar, ce qui était de plus en plus difficile. Les vagues étaient hautes, et chacune menaçait les vikings de les jeter à la mer. Un cri puissant recouvrit le bruit tonitruant du tonnerre, et Dagmar se précipita à l'avant du bateau pour plaquer au sol une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, l'empêchant de passer par-dessus la balustrade. Une secousse la déstabilisa cependant et elle perdit elle-même l'équilibre, s'accrochant in extremis à une corde, alors que l'embarcation penchait dangereusement sur la droite. La violence de la vague qui suivit, en revanche, surprit tout l'équipage. Le drakkar braqua et se coucha sur sa gauche. Deux hommes hurlèrent et plongèrent dans les abysses glacials de la mer. Dagmar lutta pour ne pas basculer, accrochée à la corde, mais la puissance du choc l'obligea à lâcher prise. Elle glissa sur les planches détrempées et se cogna contre la rambarde, à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Une nouvelle vague allait la projeter à son tour dans l'eau gelée, mais une main attrapa fermement son poignet.

Au-dessus d'elle, solidement cramponné au mat de son autre main, Ivar lui hurla de s'accrocher. Elle agrippa à son tour son avant-bras, le suppliant du regard de ne pas la lâcher. Le drakkar se redressa une demi-seconde plus tard, mais l'instant sembla durer une éternité. Le mouvement s'inversa enfin, et les secousses s'affaiblirent progressivement. Allongée sur le sol, Dagmar tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de lâcher sa prise sur le bras d'Ivar. Ce dernier se dégagea doucement, se redressant pour tousser et évacuer l'eau de ses poumons. Autour d'eux, tout le monde était en état de choc. Björn avait repris le contrôle de la situation, donnant des ordres pour remettre le drakkar à flot et écoper l'eau qui menaçait de le faire basculer. Tous cependant avaient le regard braqué sur les eaux noires qui avaient emportés deux de leurs guerriers. A l'avant du bateau, Floki se remit à prier frénétiquement : si cette tempête était un message d'Odin, il voulait savoir ce que le dieu avait à leur dire. Au loin, l'aube se levait enfin. Loin de s'en émouvoir, les hommes en charge de la navigation profitèrent de ce signal pour remettre le drakkar dans la bonne direction.

Les heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent en silence. Le soleil avait chassé les nuages, rendant l'horreur de la nuit plus irréaliste encore. Björn, entouré de quelques hommes, était à mille lieues de se préoccuper de la météo. Ils essayaient désespérément d'apercevoir d'autres navires appartenant à leur armée, et de situer l'endroit où ils pourraient amarrer en Angleterre. Soudain, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Floki poussa un cri de joie. Les dieux ne voulaient pas les punir, ils voulaient juste les prévenir des dangers qui les attendaient, il le savait ! La preuve était sous les yeux, affirma-t-il en pointant l'horizon, un sourire hystérique aux lèvres.

Au loin se détachait clairement un paysage terrestre, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait rendu le charpentier si heureux. Une trentaine de drakkars étaient à flot dans la baie, attendant patiemment les derniers arrivants. Le cœur léger, Dagmar joint ses cris de joie à ceux de l'équipage : ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

 _Etant donné que j'ai des lecteurs, j'aimerais également avoir un petit mot *clindoeil*_

 **Antsybal**


	6. Chapitre 5

Camille, je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Chapitre 5

Les drakkars remontaient doucement un fleuve depuis plusieurs heures. Le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel, mais il était impossible de connaître exactement sa position en raison du brouillard qui recouvrait les alentours. Björn et Floki dirigeaient les embarcations, et s'orientaient grâce à la boussole de Ragnar. Ils se référaient fréquemment à Ivar, qui reconnaissait les lieux : par chance, la tempête les avait menés à quelques kilomètres seulement de là où Ragnar et son plus jeune fils s'étaient échoués lors de leur précédent périple.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la chance, à vrai dire. Il est logique que les courants restent les mêmes. Nous avons certainement été entraînés par celui qui longe les côtes saxonnes en direction du sud. » affirma Asta à mi-voix, faisant sourire Dagmar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jarl entendait la jeune viking faire une remarque savante, et elle déplorait la propension de l'érudite à ne pas s'exprimer à voix haute. Malgré l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes qui régissait leur société, il était cependant attendu des femmes qu'elles restent à leur place et ne brillent jamais plus que nécessaire, et cela mettait Dagmar dans une colère sourde.

« Où as-tu appris cela ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ma mère était soigneuse. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé avant ma naissance, et avait ramené de ses périples des savoirs immenses, qu'elle a transmis à mes frères et moi. »

« Quand nous rentrerons à Kalergi, tu entreras au conseil du village. Je ne peux ignorer l'atout que tu serais pour nous tous, si tu acceptais de partager ton savoir. »

Surprise, la jeune femme rougit, et Dagmar se détourna pour rejoindre l'avant du bateau, où étaient postés Hvitserk et Floki. Les deux hommes plaisantaient gaiment, et l'orage de la nuit semblait avoir été oublié par tous. Ils la saluèrent quand elle s'accouda à la balustrade près d'eux, le cou tendu en avant pour mieux observer les paysages alentours. La vue était à couper le souffle. Les fjords dans lesquels ils habitaient étaient exceptionnels, mais il se dégageait des terres saxonnes une aura quasi mystique. Les bois autour d'eux, à n'en pas douter, devaient être l'objet de légendes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

« Les vallons dans lesquels Aelle et Ecbert ont construit leurs châteaux sont encore plus étonnants. » intervint Ivar, la sortant de ses rêveries. Comme à son habitude, il s'était hissé à la hauteur sans faire de bruit, s'asseyant sur un tonneau dans le but évident de la surprendre. Si le cœur de Dagmar s'était emballé, elle répondit avec flegme, comme si elle l'avait entendu approcher. Elle lui dit combien elle avait hâte de découvrir les lieux dont il parlait, et il ricana en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Tu es là pour vaincre les saxons et venger ton roi, ou pour te balader ? »

« Si tu as trouvé le temps d'apprécier la vue alors que ton père et toi étiez seuls et démunis, je pense que j'aurai également quelques minutes pour le faire. »

A côté d'elle, Hvitserk rigola, et se pencha en avant pour apercevoir son jeune frère.

« Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu te souviennes des paysages ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais un guerrier sanguinaire, voilà que je découvre que tu es un rêveur, mon frère ! »

De mépris, Ivar cracha dans l'eau avant de rétorquer en serrant les dents. Hvitserk, affirma-t-il, n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, et il était inutile de prétendre le contraire. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna, dépité par l'agressivité de son cadet. Soudain mal à l'aise, Dagmar baissa ses yeux sur l'eau, et attendit qu'Ivar s'en aille à son tour, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il resta à côté d'elle, silencieux. Dagmar risqua un regard vers lui, et fut surprise de voir qu'il la fixait, impassible. Son malaise augmentant, elle décida de s'éloigner, mais elle fit demi-tour après quelques pas et s'appuya à nouveau à la rambarde, cette fois en faisant face au jeune homme. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur et se redressa, sans toutefois parvenir à sa hauteur.

« Je dois te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie cette nuit. »

« C'est chose faite, je présume. » sourit faiblement le viking. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te noyer, il y avait des témoins. » plaisanta-t-il. Dagmar rit, déroutée.

« Je ne sais pas, moi non plus, si tu es un conquérant sanguinaire ou un explorateur lyrique, Ivar Lothbrok, mais à la décharge de Hvitserk, il est vraiment difficile de te cerner. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une dette envers toi. » assura-t-elle en inclinant la tête avant de s'éloigner, cette fois pour de bon. Ivar la regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Il était peut-être difficile à cerner, mais la jarl ne pouvait pas prétendre, elle non plus, être facile à comprendre. Les pensées du viking furent interrompues par un mouvement dans les fourrés sur la rive droite. Ivar appela discrètement Björn pour lui montrer les intrus, et personne sur le bateau ne put réagir à temps : le petit groupe qui les observait s'enfuit en courant, et disparut dans les feuillages.

« Avec plus de vingt embarcations, nous ne pouvions espérer surprendre le roi Aelle. Ce n'est pas grave. Par Odin, nous arracherons quand même la tête de cet assassin et nous pillerons son royaume sans mal ! » Pour appuyer ses propos, Björn cracha sur le plancher du bateau, et tous les guerriers autour de lui l'encouragèrent en levant leurs armes. L'engouement se propagea, et bientôt, le fleuve sembla hurler, tremblant sous les cris de guerre de deux cents vikings prêts à combattre.

[…]

Ivar avait indiqué à Björn l'endroit où s'arrêter pour rejoindre le château de Aelle, et les vikings avaient tous quitté leurs embarcations à la nuit tombée. Décrétant qu'il était trop tard pour avancer leur marche, Björn avait fait installer un campement de fortune à quelques mètres seulement de l'eau, à proximité des drakkars. Ils auraient ainsi tout le temps de se mettre en route le lendemain, affirma-t-il. Les armes, les vivres et l'eau douce furent ainsi déchargées des bateaux, et les vikings s'étalèrent dans les sous-bois qui les entouraient. Ubbe et Sigurd avaient rejoint leurs frères, et tous festoyaient gaiement, entrechoquant leurs choppes et buvant à la santé des dieux. Seuls Ivar et Björn avaient déjà navigué, aussi les trois autres trinquèrent à leur premier périple loin de Kattegat. A plusieurs mètres d'eux, Dagmar avait rejoint ses guerriers. Ces derniers semblaient eux aussi peu disposés à se reposer : la nuit était belle et de grands feux avaient été allumés pour fêter la fin d'un voyage qui aurait pu leur être fatal. La jarl ne parvenait cependant pas à se réjouir tout à fait. La guerre n'avait pas encore débuté, et la traversée des mers nordiques ne semblait pas bien difficile comparé à ce qui les attendait. Discrètement, elle s'éloigna de ses hommes et marcha distraitement à travers l'immense campement. Ci et là, des tentes avaient été montées pour la nuit, et hommes et femmes trinquaient et chantaient. L'ambiance était légère et Dagmar salua plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Elle salua également Harald Fairhair et son frère, Halfdan le Black, qui riaient bruyamment. Elle arrivait aux limites du camp quand elle aperçut Helga, en retrait, debout près d'un arbre. Lentement, elle la rejoint et les deux femmes se saluèrent en silence. Dagmar comprit que l'épouse du charpentier partageait son inquiétude au sujet des événements à venir, et toutes deux restèrent muettes et regardèrent leur peuple festoyer jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit vraiment sombre.

Le dernier feu s'éteint quand la lune atteint son zénith, et Dagmar, restée seule, rejoint sa tente. Des corps étaient endormis de parts et d'autres du chemin, et elle sourit à l'idée que certains attaqueraient la journée du lendemain dans un état douteux. Elle venait de soulever le drap qui isolait son couchage quand elle entendit des rires. A quelques mètres d'elle, assis devant leurs tentes, Ubbe et Ivar chahutaient, cervoises en main. Le plus âgé chuchota quelque chose et son frère rit de plus belle. Ses yeux brillaient et une expression enfantine transformait ses traits habituellement tirés par la colère et la méfiance. Réalisant soudain son intrusion, Dagmar fit volte-face et entra discrètement dans sa tente. Dehors, les fils de Ragnar continuèrent de rire une bonne partie de la nuit, éclairant les rêves agités de la jarl, inquiète de devoir mener le lendemain sa première bataille.

[…]

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé quand Björn avait commencé à rassembler les troupes. Il avait convoqués les jarls présents et ses frères pour leur expliquer le plan de bataille et faire passer le mot parmi les guerriers. Debout dans un coin de la tente, Dagmar attendait patiemment que tous se rassemblent : ils étaient moins d'une dizaine, et elle fut déçue de constater qu'elle était la seule femme à diriger une partie de leur communauté. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd se tenaient droits, face aux jarls. A leurs côtés, Ivar était assis à même le sol : le regard dans le vide, il plantait un poignard dans le sol, avant de le récupérer et de le planter encore, en rythme. Harald Fairhair entra le dernier dans la tente, et vint se placer avec un grand sourire près de la jeune femme, qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vous m'attendiez ? » lança-t-il à la cantonade avec un air dédaigneux. Personne ne releva son impolitesse, mais l'irritation se lisait sur les traits des fils de Ragnar. Björn s'avança et salua ses interlocuteurs.

« Les espions que nous avons envoyés cette nuit vers le château d'Aelle nous ont rapporté que le saxon a rassemblé ses troupes. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir victorieux. » prévint-t-il, prudent. « Dès que nous aurons terminé cette entrevue, nous partirons vers l'est. Avant que le soleil ne soit haut, nous devrions arriver près d'un champ sur lequel nous pourrons nous battre. Le plan de bataille n'est pas compliqué : nous combattrons au sol, comme d'habitude. En avançant tous d'un même mouvement, nous devrions facilement écraser l'armée modeste du roi Aelle. Leur connaissance du terrain ne leur sera d'aucun avantage. »

Les hommes semblèrent satisfaits du plan, mais Dagmar pinça les lèvres, ce qu'Ubbe ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Y a-t-il un problème, jarl Dagmar ? » demanda-t-il sans agressivité aucune. Les sept autres se tournèrent vers elle, et elle bafouilla.

« Non je… enfin je… Je me demandais si nous devrions combattre comme d'habitude, alors que nous avons un avantage numérique certain. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Björn, concentré.

« Nos victoires sont systématiques, mais nous perdons toujours beaucoup d'hommes en attaquant de front. Puisque nous sommes plus nombreux, pourquoi ne pas compliquer un peu les choses en bouleversant nos coutumes, et diminuer nos pertes ? »

Un ricanement narquois attira l'attention de tous. « Si les femmes étaient aptes à mener des batailles et à avoir des idées sur autre chose que le repas du soir, nous le saurions ! Jolie Dagmar, pourquoi ne te contenterais-tu pas de sourire et de te battre tandis que les vrais guerriers prennent les décisions, hein ? » demanda Harald en parcourant l'assistance, visiblement fier de sa tirade. Dagmar ne laissa le temps à personne de réagir. Elle sortit son poignard et s'approcha du jarl en la pointant sur sa gorge. L'homme eut un rire mal assuré, persuadé que les témoins allaient lui venir en aide, mais aucun ne bougea. A l'évidence, personne ne partageait son mépris des femmes -ou du moins pas publiquement, et tous semblaient apprécier l'humiliation. Une seconde passa et Björn s'avança enfin, posant son bras sur celui de Dagmar, l'obligeant à reculer.

« Quand nous rentrerons à Kattegat, tu devrais donner à ma mère ton avis sur les femmes, Harald. Lagertha sera ravie de l'entendre. » prévint-il simplement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. « Sur le principe, ton idée n'est pas mauvaise et je veux évidemment épargner nos guerriers. Mais concrètement, quel serait notre plan d'action ? » Dagmar pinça les lèvres, incapables de donner une réponse, et Ivar intervint.

« J'ai peut-être une idée à ce sujet, Björn… » affirma-t-il, interdit. « Nous devrions aller explorer le terrain quand nous arriverons sur place, et je t'en ferai part à ce moment-là. » Sigurd, en retrait, ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Il était évident que tu te mettrais en avant de la sorte : après tout, n'avais-tu pas l'ambition de diriger notre armée ? »

Ivar leva vers lui un regard empreint de haine.

« Je souhaitais diriger l'armée non pas pour la gloire, mais pour amener notre peuple à faire de grandes choses, ce que Björn fait très bien jusque-là. Je ne cherche que la victoire de notre armée sur celle d'Aelle, et je n'ai même pas envie de relever la remarque idiote que tu viens de faire. »

Sous la tente, la tension était désormais à son comble, mais Björn ignora l'échange entre ses deux frères. Il remercia tout le monde à l'exception de Dagmar qu'il invita à rester, et d'Ivar.

« Vous allez venir avec moi pour effectuer un repérage des lieux. Armez-vous rapidement, Ivar tu prendras ton char et Dagmar tu n'as qu'à emprunter le cheval de Hvitserk. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à vous faire confiance, à tous les deux, mais j'espère que vous avez raison ! »

* * *

 _Des avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Björn venait tout juste de les congédier que déjà, Dagmar se précipitait en courant vers sa tente. Elle attrapa son épée, réajusta son poignard et s'enroula dans une cape épaisse avant de retourner voir Hvitserk pour lui demander son cheval.

« A la demande de ton frère », précisa-t-elle.

« D'abord Ivar, maintenant Björn, tu devrais te méfier de ce que mes frères te font faire ! » sourit le jeune homme.

« Ivar ne me fait rien faire du tout ! » se défendit-elle en passant ses jambes par-dessus la selle et en ajustant les rênes.

« Rien que tu ne réalises encore ! » Dagmar dévisagea Hvitserk qui lui fit un clin d'œil, mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que sa monture était déjà partie au galop. Elle passa devant Björn et Ivar sans s'arrêter et tous deux se mirent en route. Ils remontèrent progressivement les pentes autour du fleuve, et s'éloignèrent de la rive. Les branches et les feuilles des sous-bois craquaient sous les sabots de leurs chevaux. Le char d'Ivar tressautait dangereusement à chaque fois que son cheval franchissait un obstacle, mais le viking n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il aimait être enfin autonome. Sans le travail de Floki, il n'aurait jamais pu partir en guerre : condamné à rester avec Aslaug à Kattegat, il se serait certainement jeté d'une falaise un jour ou l'autre. Le charpentier lui avait sauvé la vie en faisant de lui un homme, et Ivar appréciait chaque détail de son cadeau, depuis l'odeur du bois jusqu'aux couinements des essieux quand il allait trop vite. Installé avec plus ou moins de confort, il suivait sans peine Björn et Dagmar. Quelques foulées les séparaient les uns des autres : l'aîné, qui menait la course, ralentit son cheval et passa au pas quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Voilà l'endroit où nous devrions nous battre. Si vous avez une meilleure alternative, je vous écoute. » proposa-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ivar, puis Dagmar.

« Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je pense que nous pourrions changer de tactique, mais je ne sais pas comment… » s'excusa la jeune femme. Ivar, comme à son habitude, la coupa.

« Björn ne t'a pas amené ici pour te provoquer, il pense sincèrement que ton idée n'est pas mauvaise et que tu peux contribuer à élaborer un nouveau plan. Utilise plutôt ton énergie à y réfléchir. »

« Et si tu commençais, mon frère, par nous parler de ton idée. »

Ivar acquiesça sérieusement et relança son cheval en invitant les deux autres à le suivre. Dagmar s'exécuta, curieuse. Ivar semblait véritablement concerné par le plan de bataille, et motivé pour participer de la plus efficace des manières. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il ne semblait pas agir avec rage et rancœur, mais véritablement avec raison. Et si l'idée qu'Ivar puisse être un bon stratège n'étonnait pas la jeune femme, celle qu'il pouvait être sage et avisé la surprenait davantage.

« Les alentours sont parfaits pour mon plan. Alors voilà mon idée : les prendre à revers pour les essouffler avant de nous lancer réellement dans la bataille. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Björn en essayant de retenir son cheval qui refusait de s'immobiliser.

« Les vallons peuvent nous être utiles. Imagine. Si une partie de nos troupes apparaissait, Aelle et son armée s'élancerait vers elle. Là, les hommes exposés se replient, créant la surprise, et l'armée d'Aelle se retrouve désemparée. Une autre partie de nos troupes apparaît alors de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, derrière un vallon opposé. A nouveau, l'armée d'Aelle se précipite, et nos guerriers disparaissent encore. Nous faisons ainsi courir l'armée saxonne quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Aelle ne supportera plus d'être pris pour un imbécile. Il va donc réfléchir à une autre solution pour nous vaincre, nous qui lui filons comme de la fumée entre les doigts. J'ai réfléchi à cette alternative, et je n'en vois qu'une. »

Björn pinça les lèvres, pensif. Il s'imagina à la place d'Aelle, et il sut immédiatement ce qu'il ferait pour vaincre les vikings si ces derniers se comportaient comme Ivar le disait.

« Il quitterait le champ de bataille et se dirigerait vers notre campement pour attaquer directement nos bateaux. Là, nous n'aurions plus aucun moyen de lui échapper. »

« Exactement. C'est la seule conclusion que j'ai trouvée, et je pense qu'Aelle n'aura pas d'autre option non plus. C'est là que nous les massacrerions. Postée en embuscade, la majorité de nos hommes serait prête à attaquer et à écraser ces rats dans les bois qui mènent aux drakkars. En moins d'une heure, nous serons victorieux, avec peu de morts parmi les nôtres. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est du génie. » s'exclama Dagmar malgré elle. Elle venait d'imaginer la scène, et ne pouvait qu'admirer le fils de Ragnar pour l'ingéniosité dont il venait de faire preuve. Björn se tourna vers elle en riant. Si Dagmar était également d'accord, qui était-il pour refuser une idée aussi originale, demanda-t-il en frappant amicalement l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier sourit avec une joie que jamais personne n'avait vue sur son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était écouté, et entendu. Il remercia modestement Björn, et fit volte face pour examiner avec plus de précision les lieux. Quand les guerriers arriveront, déclara-t-il, il leur resterait peu de temps pour leur expliquer la manœuvre. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres en riant, et Dagmar aurait juré qu'il avait rougi.

[…]

Le reste des vikings étaient arrivés silencieusement. Les jarls avaient fait signe à leurs guerriers de rester tapis dans les bois, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Björn, Ivar et Dagmar pour prendre connaissance du plan. Tous prirent place autour de leur leader, qui commença à expliquer les manœuvres à effectuer et à répartir les rôles. Dagmar s'efforçait d'écouter Björn, mais, face à elle, Harald Fairhair la fixait d'un air mauvais. Elle l'ignora tout le temps que dura l'entrevue, mais il attrapa fermement son bras quand elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses guerriers.

« Ton affront ne restera pas impuni, Dagmar Sveinsdóttir. Si tu sors vivante de cette bataille, sois sûre que tu me trouveras en travers de ta route. »

« A condition que tu survives toi aussi, ce qui n'est pas gagné étant donné que ton frère ne sera pas à tes côtés. » intervint Hvitserk, empêchant Dagmar de répondre. « Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherais immédiatement et je tracerais ma route. Tu ne voudrais pas que mon frère apprenne que tu menaces un jarl de mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Furieux, Harald fixa longuement Hvitserk. Il était en proie à un combat intérieur et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, mais il lâcha finalement le bras de Dagmar et cracha aux pieds de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner, bouillonnant de rage. La jeune jarl remercia Hvitserk du regard, et ce dernier s'éloigna. Personne autour d'eux n'avait remarqué l'altercation, à l'exception d'Ivar, qui arrêta son frère quand ce dernier passa à hauteur de son char. Dagmar devina que Hvitserk lui racontait la conversation, et elle vit le visage d'Ivar se fermer quand son ainé eut terminé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse détourner le regard, Ivar avait levé les yeux vers elle, interdit. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ordonne à son cheval de faire volte face pour rejoindre son poste sur le champ de bataille. Dagmar rejoint alors ses guerriers et s'obligea à se ressaisir : leur survie dépendait de leur comportement sur le champ de bataille, et elle entendait bien leur expliquer avec exactitude ce qu'ils devraient faire.

[…]

Les vikings étaient en place de part et d'autre de la vallée quand Aelle aligna ses troupes en amont du champ principal. Conformément à ce qui avait été décidé, Björn fit signe à son groupe de s'avancer en rangs : les quelques vikings désignés firent face aux troupes britanniques, et le roi Saxon ne put cacher sa joie et sa satisfaction de voir des adversaires si peu nombreux. Ils allaient les écraser sans mal, affirma-t-il à l'évêque qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier lui sourit avec confiance : quelle chance pouvaient bien avoir ces païens face au Dieu qui les avait créés et qu'ils avaient renié ? Sûr de lui, Aelle leva le bras et ordonna la charge de ses soldats. Il les regarda partir en courant, dans un alignement parfait, et se mit en route en dernier. Son sourire s'effaça cependant quand les vikings reculèrent pour disparaître derrière le vallon. Il vit les regards désemparés de ses soldats et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais un autre groupe de vikings donnait la charge sur leur gauche. Le roi saxon ne réfléchit pas davantage et hurla à son armée de les attaquer.

Sur le vallon, Ivar ricana. Nonchalamment installé sur son char, il fit signe à son groupe de guerriers de faire demi-tour. Tous s'exécutèrent en courant doucement : il était inutile de se fatiguer pour le moment. Le jeune fils de Ragnar attendit que le groupe de Ubbe ne dépasse le vallon face à eux pour rejoindre à son tour les bois. Il entendit les armures des britanniques tinter quand ces derniers s'arrêtèrent net pour faire volte face, et leurs râles de mécontentement quand Ubbe disparut à son tour pour laisser place à Björn une nouvelle fois. Les saxons continuèrent ainsi encore deux fois : tour à tour, Ivar et Ubbe envoyaient leurs troupes au combat, avant de leur signaler de faire demi-tour. Aux côtés de Sigurd, Dagmar observait la scène avec amusement. Elle était planquée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du champ de bataille, prête à attaquer les saxons quand ces derniers décideraient de ne plus suivre bêtement leurs adversaires. Son cœur battait à toute allure : si Aelle ne réagissaient pas comme ils l'avaient prévu, tout leur plan tomberait à l'eau. Mais bientôt, la corne de Floki fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds, leur ordonnant de se tenir prêts. Aelle avait eu la réaction prévue et se dirigeait vers eux, convaincu qu'aller attaquer leurs navires était la meilleure option.

Silencieux, Sigurd l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, avant de déglutir. Comme elle, le guerrier allait se battre pour la première fois, et espérait ne pas rejoindre le Valhalla trop tôt. Tout devint ensuite bruyant et flou. Les saxons, qu'ils soient perchés sur leurs chevaux ou à pied, débarquèrent dans le vallon qui devait les piéger. Sigurd hurla aux vikings d'attaquer, et Dagmar sentit ses jambes se mettre à courir sans avoir rien ordonné. Elle tira son épée au dernier moment et frappa tous les guerriers qui s'approchaient d'elle en criant. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue et son casque ne tarda pas à tomber. Tout autour d'elle n'était que terre, sueur et sang. Hommes et femme tuaient et blessaient quiconque se trouvaient à leur portée. L'équipement des saxons leur conféra un avantage quelques minutes, mais la surprise causée par le piège des vikings eut raison d'eux : malgré leurs armures et leurs armes perfectionnées, ils tombaient un à un, morts. Dagmar planta son épée dans l'interstice de l'armure de l'un d'entre eux et elle regarda l'homme s'écrouler dans un râle écœurant, crachant du sang presque noir. La tête de la jeune femme se mit alors à tourner, et elle peina à se redressée, étourdie par l'horreur du combat. Quelques vikings étaient au sol, et elle reconnut le corps de Ulrik, le jeune homme qu'elle avait amené avec elle sur le drakkar de Floki. Tout autour d'elle sembla se dérouler au ralenti, alors qu'elle était figée, incapable de lever sa hache et de retourner au combat. Un saxon agrippa violemment ses cheveux, et elle le vit lever son épée, prêt à l'égorger. Elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée, et attendit une mort qui n'arriva pas. La poigne sur ses cheveux se relâcha et l'homme s'écroula à ses pieds, une flèche dans le font. Dagmar regarda autour d'elle pour savoir qui avait tiré, et elle fut surprise de voir Ivar, à quelques mètres d'elle, perché sur son char et son arc encore tendu après avoir tiré. Il lui fit un signe de tête, et se retourna pour tirer une autre flèche. La scène n'avait duré que trois secondes, et Dagmar réalisa qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour que sa vie bascule définitivement. Elle se ressaisit enfin et retourna au combat, laissant de côté ses peurs et ses doutes.

[…]

Aelle avait hurlé à ses hommes de se replier et ces derniers s'étaient exécutés sans se faire prier deux fois, désertant de champ de bataille aussi rapidement qu'ils l'avaient investi. Les vikings avaient cependant réagi dans l'instant, et avaient rattrapé les fuyards, ainsi que le roi que Björn saisit par le col avant de le jeter au sol, du haut de son cheval. Ubbe se précipita pour lier les poings du meurtrier de leur père dans son dos, obligeant l'homme à se relever. Le souverain se dressa péniblement, les joues rougies par l'effort, un filet de transpiration recouvrant son front et trahissant sa peur. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Ubbe le frappa violemment au visage et le bâillonna : avant toute chose, les vikings devaient s'occuper de leurs morts et rejoindre leur camp pour se mettre à l'abri.

Dagmar regarda les fils aînés de Ragnar emporter à leur suite le prisonnier, et les hommes et femmes autour d'elle s'affairer pour identifier les cadavres et les rapatrier dignement. Comme elle l'avait escompté en demandant à Björn de changer ses plans, le nombre de morts parmi les nordiques semblait limité, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Quelques familles se trouvaient tout de même détruites, et elle se détestait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur sur le champ de bataille. Comment avait-elle pu abandonner ses amis, même un infime instant, en paniquant et se figeant comme elle l'avait fait ? Pour ajouter à sa honte, et reconnut derrière elle le bruit désormais familier du char d'Ivar.

Elle respira un grand coup et se retourna vivement, prête à encaisser les insultes de l'héritier qui, visiblement, la détestait et prenait plaisir à l'humilier.

* * *

 _Des avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

 **TW : sang et violence**

 _Elle respira un grand coup et se retourna vivement, prête à encaisser les insultes de l'héritier qui, visiblement, la détestait et prenait plaisir à l'humilier._

« Quelle déception, Jarl Dagmar ! » commença le viking, nonchalamment accoudé à son char, un sourire flegmatique aux lèvres. « Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ferais diversion en te faisant tuer, afin de sauver l'un des nôtres ? Et pourtant, te voilà toujours en vie. »

« C'est entièrement de ta faute ! J'étais occupée à me sacrifier quand tu as tué ce Saxon ! » rétorqua la jeune femme, surprise d'échapper à des remarques désagréables qu'elle aurait amplement méritées.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais intervenir ! J'admire cependant ta technique : tu semblais réellement te faire dominer, et rien ne laissait voir que tu avais en fait tout planifié. » s'amusa-t-il encore, en mettant son cheval en marche pour suivre les guerriers qui rentraient au campement.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait mécontente que tu aies interféré dans mes plans… » confia Dagmar avec un sourire en marchant à ses côtés, interrompue par Hvitserk qui sauta dans le char de son frère en criant bruyamment. Sigurd ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et tous trois s'étreignirent en se félicitant pour la victoire. Les deux ainés congratulèrent le plus jeune pour son plan, étonnés de découvrir au sein de leur fratrie un vrai chef de guerre. Hvitserk le taquina en avançant que c'était un coup de chance, ce qu'Ivar réfuta avec une insulte et un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Ses deux aînés descendirent du char pour déambuler à ses côtés, et Dagmar s'éclipsa discrètement, rejoignant ses guerriers en aval du cortège.

Trois hommes portaient le corps sans vie d'Ulrik, et la jeune Jarl eut envie de pleurer. Honteuse, elle n'osa pas saluer ses soldats, mais ces derniers s'approchèrent d'elle, sourire aux lèvres. Ulrik était désormais au Valhalla, et elle ne devait en rien regretter son passage vers le monde d'Odin. S'il avait été le seul à quitter Midgard, c'était grâce à la bravoure dont elle avait fait preuve en se heurtant aux autres jarls et aux fils de Ragnar, et ils boiraient à sa santé, dès la nuit tombée. Dagmar sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et elle baissa les yeux, rejoignant le campement en silence, au milieu des vikings festifs et soulagés.

[…]

Le brouillard saxon avait envahi la clairière dans laquelle les vikings avaient dressé leurs tentes, et l'obscurité n'avait fait que renforcer son épaisseur. La brume entourait le camp, le rendant impossible à détecter malgré les feux allumés, et le bruit des tambours, elle s'infiltrait partout entre les allées de toiles et d'armes. Tous les vikings étaient réunis au centre du camp. La cervoise coulait à flots, et les rires fusaient de parts et d'autres. Dans une cage en fer, à quelques mètres du sol, se balançait le roi Aelle. Prostré et terrifié, les bras entourant ses genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, il était l'objet de moqueries incessantes. Les vikings passaient, l'humiliaient, et repartaient comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance. Pour l'heure, les fils de Ragnar ne se préoccupaient pas de lui : son heure viendrait plus tard dans la nuit, à l'issue d'un rituel d'offrandes à Odin et à Hraesvleg, gardien des morts, afin qu'il rapporte à Ragnar la vengeance obtenue en son honneur.

Légèrement en retrait, aux côtés d'Helga, Dagmar observait les alentours en sirotant sa cervoise, en silence. Régulièrement, Floki passait près d'elles, et ils échangeaient quelques paroles avant que le charpentier ne retourne dans la foule. Dagmar appréciait la compagnie d'Helga : la guerrière était forte, mais la perte de sa fille des années plus tôt avait tué la flamme qui brûlait en elle. Elle dégageait une aura glaciale, une rage sourde, et ne prenait que rarement part à l'agitation autour d'elle, comme si elle observait la vie sans jamais participer. Cela convenait à la jeune jarl, qui méprisait les discussions vides, souvent agrémentées de médisances à propos des voisins. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Helga s'éloigna pour rejoindre Floki et trois hommes qui trinquaient près d'un feu. Dagmar ne resta cependant pas seule longtemps : elle sourit en voyant Björn s'approcher.

« Ce soir, c'est ton audace que nous célébrons ! » lança-t-il en s'adossant à un arbre près d'elle.

« Ainsi que le génie d'Ivar, ta grandeur de chef, à l'écoute de ses guerriers, et le sacrifice de nos frères tombés au combat. » corrigea la jeune femme en faisant tourner sa cervoise dans sa choppe.

« Si nous avons tant de choses à saluer, alors pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart de la foule ? »

« J'observe. »

« D'ici quelques minutes, nous exécuterons le Roi Aelle. Tu devras te joindre à nous. »

« C'est avec plaisir que je verrai cet assassin rejoindre l'enfer que son dieu lui réserve. En tuant et en humiliant Ragnar, c'est notre père à tous qu'il a tué et humilié. » Björn resta silencieux et baissa le regard. Dagmar posa sa main sur son avant bras et ajouta avec douceur que Björn était à la hauteur de son défunt père. « Tu as déjà tout d'un grand roi, et je suis certaine que tu amèneras notre peuple bien au-delà des limites de notre territoire. »

Depuis le centre de la clairière, Ubbe les appela et tous deux rejoignirent le reste des vikings, qui, armes à la main, pointaient leurs épées vers la cage du roi Aelle. L'heure était venue.

[…]

Alors même qu'il festoyait avec ses frères, Ivar n'avait pas quitté le roi Aelle du regard depuis que ce dernier avait été hissé dans sa cage de métal. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme était immense. Il le détestait, car il n'avait pas seulement tué Ragnar : il l'avait exécuté. Sans aucun effort, sans aucun honneur, il avait eu le Roi du Nord offert sur un plateau d'argent et il s'était gargarisé de sa capture comme s'il en avait été l'auteur. Cette hypocrisie, cette vanité et cette bassesse mettaient Ivar dans une rage folle. Il voulait voir ce bonhomme joufflu tué de la plus ignoble des manières, il voulait le voir souffrir, et réduit à néant.

Ubbe le sortit de ses pensées en hélant Dagmar et Björn qui s'étaient isolés à quelques mètres d'eux. Tous deux sursautèrent de surprise, et la jeune femme enleva la main qu'elle avait posée sur le bras de Björn comme si elle s'était brûlée. Alors comme ça, la jeune jarl avait des vues sur le trône ? Ivar résista à l'envie de se moquer d'elle quand elle se planta à côté de lui pour observer la cérémonie : une colère sourde lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Alors que Dagmar lui lança un faible sourire, il tourna la tête en l'ignorant superbement et reporta son attention sur le Roi Aelle, dont la cage venait d'être descendue dans le plus total des silences.

[…]

La tension était palpable autour du Roi Aelle. Vêtu uniquement d'une culotte courte, ce dernier était prostré, le visage transpirant et rougi par la peur. Il n'avait plus rien du monarque arrogant qu'il avait été jadis. Sigurd et Hvitserk s'approchèrent de lui et l'obligèrent à quitter sa cage en le traînant par les cheveux. L'homme hurla et Dagmar réprima un sourire mauvais : s'il criait déjà, il serait surpris par le sort qui l'attendait. Les jeunes fils de Ragnar le jetèrent au sol sans ménagement, et le choc fit s'élever un nuage de poussière. Autour, les vikings étaient rassemblés pour regarder, silencieux. Björn fendit la brume qui recouvrait toujours le camp et avança vers son prisonnier, au moment où des guerriers se mirent à faire rouler les tambours. La musique s'éleva alors : la cérémonie du sacrifice commençait.

Dagmar déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un tel sacrifice. Habituellement, les sacrifiés étaient volontaires, et leurs blessures étaient donc réduites au maximum par ceux qui officiaient. Là, c'était différent. Aelle devait mourir dans une souffrance atroce, afin que jamais son âme ne retrouve le repos, et dans le but de venger Ragnar de la plus fidèle des façons. Björn devait exécuter un aigle de sang, et la jeune femme n'était pas sereine à l'idée d'être au premier rang pour un tel spectacle. Les tambours s'accentuèrent encore quand Björn arriva au niveau d'Aelle. Le fils du roi enleva son haut, laissant apparaître ses tatouages, et noua le tissu autour de son front pour s'en faire un bandeau. Il réajusta ses bracelets et attrapa son épée, qu'il brandit au dessus de sa tête, déclenchant d'un geste les acclamations de la foule autour de lui.

« Il n'a jamais autant ressemblé à Ragnar qu'en ce moment. » murmura Ivar, à côté d'elle. Dagmar sentit que rancœur et admiration se livraient un combat sans merci dans les propos du plus jeune, et elle resta silencieuse. Les quatre fils d'Aslaug avaient été victime d'injustice de la part de leur père, qui avait élevé Björn sans avoir jamais le temps de leur apprendre à devenir des hommes. Ils s'étaient construits grâce à leur mère et à leur propre volonté, et, malgré l'amour qu'ils portaient au défunt Ragnar, leur rage et leur ressentiment étaient perceptibles.

Björn fit enfin taire les applaudissements d'un geste, et il porta Aelle d'une main, le jetant sur un socle qui avait été bâti pour l'occasion.

« Odin m'en soit témoin, je ne suis pas un sauvage. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, petit roi, c'est le moment : je te donne une ultime occasion de t'exprimer. »

Aelle, à plat ventre sur l'autel en bois, essaya de lever les yeux vers Björn pour capter son regard et bafouilla des supplications, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et se perdant dans sa barbe. Quand il comprit que personne ne l'écoutait, cependant, il se renferma dans son mutisme et regarda le sol, fataliste. Ubbe s'approcha alors et entreprit de l'attacher solidement, les mains le long du corps et son dos largement découvert. Quand il fut incapable de bouger, Björn abattit son épée sur lui et entailla largement sa peau au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, déclenchant un hurlement inhumain.

Dagmar ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Un flot de sang jailli, tâchant le sol et le visage de Björn, qui continua sans ciller d'entailler le dos d'Aelle dans toute sa longueur. La lame de son épée tranchait sa chair sans jamais toucher d'organe vital, empêchant Aelle de mourir. Ce dernier essaya de céder à la douleur et de s'évanouir, mais un nouveau hurlement creva sa gorge. Autour de lui, les vikings regardaient son exécution, fascinés. Les tambours et les instruments battaient en rythme, et les flammes des feux toujours allumés dessinaient des ombres guerrières sur le visage des spectateurs. Dagmar avait le poing serré, mais elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Quand il arriva au niveau des reins, Björn posa son épée rouge de sang, et saisit un poignard qu'il planta au niveau des côtes supérieures du Saxon. En s'aidant de sa lame et à mains nues, il entreprit de casser le premier os, provoquant un troisième hurlement chez Aelle, qui se mura ensuite dans un silence total.

A la gauche de Dagmar, Ivar descendit de son rocher pour ramper dans la poussière rouge de sang, s'approchant du roi en le fixant du regard, fasciné. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'assassin de son père, et ne cilla pas quand Björn souleva une troisième côte, causant un haut-le-cœur chez sa victime. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Aelle, le visage aspergé de son sang qui jaillissait à grand flots de son dos, Ivar resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte le visage déformé par la douleur du monarque. Les tambours cessèrent alors, et Ubbe rejoint Björn pour l'aider à terminer l'aigle de sang. Ensemble, ils tendirent la peau dorsale du défunt saxon, et ils le hissèrent à des cordes pour l'élever dans les airs. Dans la brume, l'aigle ainsi exposé sembler veiller sur les vikings en contrebas, tout en les menaçant des pires tourments. Le calme devint presque total : la cérémonie était terminée. Les guerriers se dispersèrent, excités par l'horreur de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. La violence et le sang faisaient inexorablement partie de la vie de ce peuple qui ne craignait qu'Odin et que la mort amusait, mais Dagmar avait du mal à croire qu'elle était la seule à être bouleversée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, mêlant anxiété et fascination malsaine. Incapable de quitter l'aigle des yeux, elle se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol et s'agenouilla. A quelques mètres d'elle, Ivar était encore allongé dans la poussière, au pied de l'autel en bois, et haletait comme s'il avait fait un effort surhumain.

Devinant le regard de Dagmar sur lui, il leva brusquement les yeux vers elle, une flamme brûlant dans ses iris habituellement bleus et glacés. En deux mouvements, il rampa jusqu'à elle et arrêta son visage ensanglanté à quelques centimètres du sien. Dagmar, surprise, eut un mouvement de recul qui fit sourire Ivar d'un air mauvais.

« C'est le sang, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, hargneux, en s'appuyant sur un bras et en levant sa main droite vers elle. D'un mouvement lent, il approcha ses doigts sanguinolents de sa joue, et la caressa en étalant le liquide visqueux et poussiéreux sur la peau pâle de la jarl. « C'est le sang, qui te dégoûte ? » demanda-t-il encore sans qu'elle ne réagisse. « Ou bien c'est parce que mon frère a retourné le corps de cette ordure ? Dis-moi, Dagmar, qu'est-ce qui te fait trembler de la sorte ? » insista-t-il en faisant descendre ses doigts le long de la gorge de la jarl pour s'arrêter sur le tissu de son décolleté. Les yeux plantés dans ceux du guerrier, Dagmar était incapable de détourner le regard, captivée par l'aura puissante que le jeune homme dégageait alors. Il semblait possédé, hors de lui, transcendé par le rituel qui venait d'avoir lieu. Son sourire carnassier dévoilait ses dents rougies par du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, et Dagmar le trouva beau, invulnérable. A cet instant, il était plus digne de son père qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Dagmar attrapa alors doucement la main qui tenait sa tunique et enserra les doigts poisseux d'Ivar, les portant à ses lèvres. Puis elle ferma les yeux et courba la tête en signe de soumission. Sous le regard incompréhensif du fils de Ragnar, elle prêta silencieusement allégeance à celui qui serait un jour son roi.

* * *

 _Des avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Les vikings étaient éparpillés dans le camp quand les premières flèches enflammées tombèrent du ciel. Certains, ivres, dormaient à même le sol, dans la terre et la boue, alors que les autres s'étaient réfugiés sous les grandes tentes. Les premiers cris furent effroyables, et Dagmar se réveilla en sursaut, le regard écarquillé de terreur. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que le campement était attaqué, mais elle réalisa vite l'urgence de la situation et ordonna aux femmes qui dormaient près d'elle de quitter la tente et de se réfugier loin du camp. Elle sortit en dernier dans la boue, et fut alors témoin de l'horreur de la scène qui était en train de se jouer. Les flammes ravageaient leur village de fortune, surprenant les guerriers dans leur sommeil. Les soldats saxons les avaient encerclés, et tiraient sur chaque homme et chaque femme à leur portée, égorgeant sans merci ceux qui dormaient encore. Dagmar dégaina son épée et se jeta dans la bataille, blessant mortellement un saxon, avant d'esquiver la silhouette d'un homme qui hurlait, le corps littéralement enflammé. Ecbert avait-il eu vent de leur victoire sur Aelle, ou les soldats de ce dernier avaient-ils décidé de le venger ? L'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, et Dagmar évita de justesse une flèche qui se planta dans la tente voisine, mettant le feu au tissu dans un brasier immense. Elle se tourna vivement vers le soldat anglais qui venait de tirer, et s'élança sur lui en hurlant pour se donner du courage. Elle sentit avec satisfaction son épée traverser son corps, et la retira pou taillader largement la gorge d'un second soldat qui passait à sa hauteur. Ce dernier cracha une gerbe de sang épais avant de s'écrouler sur elle, et elle le repoussa du pied, prête à continuer le combat.

Sans regarder autour d'elle, elle repartit vers le centre du camp pour aider certains de ses frères à se relever. Plusieurs guerriers étaient gravement brûlés, défigurés, et elle les enjoint à rejoindre l'épaisseur de la forêt, où l'évacuation des vikings s'organisaient. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'une femme blessée au flanc, et ne vit pas arriver un saxon derrière elle. Ce dernier leva son épée pour l'abattre sur sa nuque, mais son bras fut dévié par une flèche de Ubbe : l'arme tomba en entaillant largement l'épaule de Dagmar, qui hurla de surprise et de douleur avant de se retourner pour embrocher à son assaillant. Elle se trouva face à face avec Ubbe, qui lui ordonna de rejoindre les blessés dans la forêt, mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas le terrain, et elle l'aida à se défendre quand cinq saxons les encerclèrent. Tous deux lançaient leurs épées vers leurs adversaires, et se servaient de leurs boucliers tant pour se défendre que pour attaquer. Le courage de Dagmar la surprit. L'adrénaline qui affluait dans ses veines l'empêchait d'appréhender les actions avec discernement, et elle ne vit pas Ubbe quitter la bataille pour se ranger dans les sous bois avec le reste de leurs troupes. Elle ne vit pas non plus Björn faire de même, et elle n'entendit pas son amie Asta lui crier de fuir. Sans comprendre, elle fut forcée par les saxons à mettre un genou à terre, et elle se trouva dans l'obligation de lâcher son arme. Autour d'elle, tout était devenu plus calme. Elle comprit que la majorité des vikings s'étaient mis à l'abri sous les ordres de Björn, et que les quelques guerriers encore présents sur le champ de bataille étaient dominés par les saxons. Le cœur battant, elle attendit une mort qui ne vint pas, et sursauta de surprise quand un homme attrapa férocement son bras, l'obligeant à se lever. Elle fut jetée dans une carriole sans ménagement, et entendit des voix se mettre d'accord dans une langue qu'elle comprenait peu. Soudainement, le chargement se mit en marche, et elle comprit qu'elle était désormais prisonnière de guerre.

[…]

Ivar avait reçu un coup à la tête alors qu'il venait de planter son épée dans un énième saxon. Il avait aperçu ses frères qui rejoignaient la forêt, et il savait qu'il aurait dû faire de même, mais sa rage avait été impossible à tempérer, et il n'avait pas été capable de déposer les armes. Il était désormais dans cellule de prison en pierres humides, et une douleur lancinante traversait son front alors qu'il reprenait doucement connaissance. Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il avait été emprisonné par les saxons, et, quand il réalisa enfin, il éclata d'un rire mauvais. Ivar l'Estropié n'avait, une fois encore, pas été à la hauteur. Il imaginait très bien le sourire goguenard de Sigurd quand ses frères se rendraient compte de sa disparition, et son rire fou se mua en un hurlement de rage. A la force de ses bras, il se jeta sur la grille de sa cage, et s'agrippa aux barreaux si fortement qu'il sentit le fer rouillé entailler la paume de ses mains. Il n'avait jamais autant haï le monde entier de sa vie.

« Ca y est, tu as terminé ? » lança une voix du fond du cachot quand il se tut pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu n'es pas le seul ici, et j'aimerais réfléchir calmement à un moyen de sortir. » Le jeune homme reconnut la voix moqueuse de Dagmar, et son sang se glaça de colère. Il fit volte face et se rua vers elle, attrapant le bas de son visage sans délicatesse pour le tourner vers lui de manière à ce que la clarté de la lune l'éclaire.

« Jarl Dagmar, c'est bien ma chance de me retrouver coincé avec toi. Qui d'autre est ici ? » grinça-t-il sans desserrer les mâchoires.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, tu sais ? J'ai été dans les dernières à continuer à me battre et ils me sont tombés dessus sans ménagement. Mais j'en ai étripé plus d'un ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Sans succès cependant, puisqu'Ivar ne lâcha pas son visage. Ses doigts étaient fermement ancrés dans sa chair, et il commençait à lui faire mal, bien qu'elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Elle sentait son souffle erratique sur son visage, et son regard nerveux qui lui brûlait la peau. Il était visiblement incapable de réfléchir posément, aussi reprit-elle la parole.

« Tu es le fils de Ragnar, Ecbert t'épargnera. » Ivar étouffa un ricanement mauvais et s'approcha encore, écrasant la poitrine de Dagmar avec son avant bras, se couchant pratiquement sur elle. Une des boucles des mitaines de cuir qu'il portait sans cesse s'enfonçait dans sa clavicule et l'empêchait de respirer, mais elle ne se dégagea pas.

« Je ne suis que le cinquième fils de Ragnar. Un estropié. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mon ascendance ? » Il appuya chaque syllabe en martelant le corps de Dagmar, qui s'en supporta pas davantage et se rebiffa. Elle profite de son infirmité pour le faire basculer légèrement et s'appuyer à son tour sur lui. Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

« Tu peux choisir d'être un estropié, un faible qui est tombé au combat, bouffé par l'agressivité et la rancœur, ou bien tu peux choisir d'être le fils de Ragnar, celui qui a le plus appris de lui, qui a initié sa vengeance, et qui est prisonnier d'Ecbert parce que, contrairement à tous les autres, tu n'as pas fui devant tes ennemis. Tu choisis d'être pitoyable, ou tu choisis d'être un roi. Je suis persuadée que tu serais un grand roi, encore faudrait-il que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant capricieux. » cracha-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ivar resta bouche bée, et elle ne sentit plus son souffle sur ses lèvres et son nez. Enfin, à son plus grand soulagement, il recula et s'éloigna, en silence. Elle attendait qu'il réponde, mais il n'en fit rien. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé, il s'enferma dans un mutisme qui dura longuement.

[…]

Le jour se levait lentement dans les bois. Björn avait rassemblé les quelques hommes et femmes qui restaient, et les blessés étaient soignés dans un coin. Le fils de Lagertha n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Personne n'avait retrouvé le corps d'Ivar, et tous avaient compris que leur jeune frère avait été enlevé par les hommes d'Ecbert. Pour la centième fois Ubbe répéta qu'il aurait dû le surveiller, et Hvitserk le rassura encore en redisant combien cela aurait été impossible. Ivar était plus fort qu'il n'y semblait, et sa détermination à vivre et vaincre dépassait celle de tous les vikings présents réunis. Hvitserk ne doutait pas qu'il s'en sortirait. De là à ce qu'il sauve Asta, Dagmar, et les éventuels autres prisonniers –tous les corps brûlés par le feu n'avaient pas encore été identifiés -, c'était une autre histoire…

[…]

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des bruits de pas retentirent sur tous les murs des cachots. Une ombre barra le faible faisceau de lumière qui atteignait Dagmar, achevant de la réveiller. Elle s'était assoupie couchée en boule à même le sol, et son dos était douloureux et glacé, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas bouger. Elle entendit l'intrus crier quelque chose mais ne comprit pas tous les mots à cause de son accent bien prononcé : elle avait quelques notions de saxon, mais pas sans échauffement ! De l'autre côté de la cellule, Ivar bougea et rampa en direction de la grille. L'intrus ouvrit la porte grinçante et tira sans ménagement le jeune homme à sa suite. Dagmar les regarda disparaître au bout du corridor, et se redressa doucement. Son tour viendrait, et elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

La journée passa lentement, et Ivar ne revint pas dans la cellule. Lasse d'être toujours dans la même position, la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de la grille. Dans le corridor humide, elle n'aperçut aucun garde.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-elle timidement. Elle entendit du mouvement dans la cellule voisine, et répéta sa question.

« Dagmar, c'est toi ? » demanda une petite voix timide. « C'est Asta, je suis avec Magnus et Tadhg. Ils sont blessés, tous les deux. » expliqua-t-elle hâtivement en mentionnant deux hommes que Dagmar ne connaissait pas. « Dagmar, pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ? Comment ont-ils su que nous campions là ? Que veulent-ils nous faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement, des sanglots interrompant chaque syllabe.

Dagmar serra les barreaux en fer, impuissante. « Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-elle avant de sursauter. En haut des marches qui menaient au château, une porte s'était ouverte. Deux hommes descendirent, et entrèrent dans la cellule d'Asta. Dagmar entendit sans la voir la jeune femme hurler et demander à ce que ses amis soient épargnés, mais le bruit métallique d'épées qu'on dégaine parvint à ses oreilles et elle comprit que les souffrances de Magnus et de Tadhg avaient été abrégées. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se força à respirer lentement. Un des deux hommes arriva devant sa cellule, l'ouvrit, et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Dagmar refusa d'émettre le moindre son, et elle suivit le soldat quand ce dernier l'attira à sa suite, comme Asta, en direction de la partie supérieure du château.

* * *

 _Des Avis ?_

 **Antsybal**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Comme promis, je suis de retour avec la saison 5 -dont je suis un peu déçue jusqu'à présent, mais no spoilers.**

Quand elles eurent monté les marches, Asta et Dagmar se trouvèrent dans une immense salle en pierre, où la température était excessivement basse. Un feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée, mais l'humidité faisait briller les murs. Une table somptueuse était dressée, autour de laquelle plusieurs personnes étaient assises. Parmi eux se tenait Ivar. Un sourire goguenard éclairait son visage, et Dagmar espéra que c'était la lueur des bougies qui lui donnait cet air démoniaque.

« Très chères amies, approchez, je vous prie. » ordonna un homme à la chevelure grisonnante avec un sourire bienveillant. « Je suis le roi Ecbert, et voici mon fils, Aethelwulf, ainsi que son épouse, la tendre Judith. » Dagmar releva le menton sans saluer, et tourna la tête vers Ivar.

« Tu as l'air bien accueilli. Des amis à toi ? » éructa-t-elle avec hargne.

« Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Ivar quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, lors de son séjour dans le Wessex il y a quelques années. La reddition de Ragnar et sa mort durant ce même séjour nous empêchent d'être de véritables amis, mais nous avons des rapports cordiaux en souvenir du bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas, Ivar ? » répondit Ecbert en levant sa coupe vers le viking. Le jeune homme dévoila ses dents sans que son sourire n'atteigne ses yeux, et leva à son tour sa coupe avant de la vider d'un trait.

« Laquelle de vous est Dagmar ? » demanda Ecbert en les dévisageant toutes les deux. Asta ne bougea pas et la concernée avança d'un pas, le menton toujours haut. A sa surprise, Ecbert s'inclina respectueusement.

« Votre Altesse. » commença-t-il sans qu'elle ne comprenne. « Vous imaginez ma surprise quand Ivar m'a appris que nous avions capturé la future épouse de Björn Ironside, premier fils de Ragnar. Bien évidemment, c'est une aubaine pour nous, puisque vous servirez de monnaie d'échange, mais c'est également malheureux : j'avais promis une épouse à un lord qui habite dans le nord du pays. Votre amie fera l'affaire. » conclut-il avec un geste sec de la main. Des gardes entrèrent et Asta hurla quand ils se saisirent d'elle et l'amenèrent à leur suite. Dagmar ne broncha pas, mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes : il était inutile de résister, mais elle savait que la jeune Asta ne recroiserait jamais plus sa route. Le visage trempé, mais sans ciller, elle obéit à Ecbert quand il l'enjoint de s'asseoir à table. Elle prit place à la gauche du souverain, qui s'installa en lui bloquant la vue sur Ivar.

« Mangez. » ordonna-t-il. Elle s'exécuta timidement.

« Buvez. » ordonna-t-il encore. Là encore, elle saisit sa coupe et obéit. Le repas se déroula ensuite en silence. Judith allait se lever et quitter la pièce quand Ecbert la rappela.

« Chère enfant, accompagnez donc Dagmar dans vos quartiers. Qu'elle dorme dans une couche agréable et qu'elle soit traitée convenablement. Nous procéderons aux négociations avec Björn dès demain. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne de l'avance et nous attaque pour récupérer sa dulcinée ! » s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un rire gras.

[…]

A quelques centaines de mètres, l'armée de Björn s'organisait. Ivar n'était pas là pour trouver une idée sournoise et surprendre les saxons, alors ils feraient comme ils avaient toujours fait : en attaquant de front, et rapidement, ils profitaient de l'effet de surprise et pouvaient tuer un maximum d'ennemis tout en récupérant les prisonniers. Le compte avait été fait et il s'était avéré qu'il manquait Dagmar, ainsi qu'une jeune femme et deux guerriers. La priorité était bien évidemment de récupérer Ivar, malgré les mauvaises blagues qui circulaient parmi ses frères.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas le laisser là ? » demanda Sigurd pour la troisième fois.

« On pourrait, mais il faut bien que nous récupérions les autres, et ça serait suspect de laisser notre frère derrière nous. » plaisanta Hvitserk à son tour en attrapant une hache et un bouclier. Doucement, il rejoint la première ligne des troupes dans les fourrés qui entouraient le château d'Ecbert, et il se tapit en attendant les directives.

[…]

Dagmar n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongée sur le dos, parmi tellement d'oreillers que leur douceur était inconfortable, elle fixait la lune et la nuit à travers une meurtrière. Elle était dans une petite pièce surveillée par un homme armé. Elle l'entendait faire quelques pas de temps à autres, puis s'arrêter à nouveau devant sa porte. Ses idées étaient confuses. Elle pensait à Asta, amenée loin d'elle, et à sa prétendue union avec Björn. Cela lui avait indubitablement sauvé la vie, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi Ivar lui avait fait cette faveur en racontant cette histoire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à cerner le jeune viking. Elle était tentée de le haïr pour son attitude amicale envers Ecbert et son arrogance, mais elle savait que cela cachait sûrement des raisons plus nobles. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'aura qu'il avait dégagée après l'exécution du roi Aelle, quand elle s'était agenouillée et l'avait secrètement reconnu comme son souverain. Les gens se moquaient d'Ivar parce qu'ils préféraient ignorer la puissance et la cruauté qui émanaient de lui, elle ne voyait pas comment, autrement, ils ne voyaient pas en lui le plus grand guerrier de leur époque. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais elle était intimement convaincue qu'un jour, sa légende dépasserait celle de Ragnar. Pour l'heure en revanche, elle avait envie de le gifler pour le bazar dans lequel il les avait fourrés.

Le calme total qui venait d'envahir le couloir la tira de ses pensées. Le garde ne semblait plus faire ses allers et venues, et quand sa porte cliqueta, Dagmar recula jusqu'au fond de sa couche, toujours inconfortablement enfoncée dans les oreillers et couvertures. Elle allait laisser échapper un cri de surprise quand Ivar fonça vers elle et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Tu veux servir de monnaie d'échange, ou tu es disposée à partir d'ici ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant. Il lui tendit un poignard qu'il avait à la ceinture et lui adressa un sourire dément. Enfin, il semblait ne plus s'ennuyer. Elle se releva, et le suivit sur la pointe des pieds. Ils passèrent devant le garde assommé et dont les deux tendons d'Achille avaient été sectionnés, et Dagmar dévisagea Ivar qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » s'excusa-t-il avec un rire enfantin avant de partir dans le dédale de couloirs. Derrière lui, Dagmar était obligée de courir tant il semblait flotter au dessus du sol. Elle oubliait presque qu'elle était en cavale, quand ils furent forcés de s'arrêter à quelques pas de la porte blindée du château.

« Mes invités ne trouvent pas leurs quartiers à leur goût ? J'ai pourtant fait un effort sur le confort dont vous disposiez, et je ne pense pas que vos cabanes soient aussi agréables… » regretta Ecbert avec un air attristé, debout au milieu du couloir, vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre. Dagmar regarda derrière eux pour s'enfuir en sens inverse, mais trois gardes débarquèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment déçu, Ivar. Je croyais que tu avais le cran de ton père, et son courage face à la mort. Mais te voilà qui fuit… »

« Mon père s'est donné la mort, il avait choisi de mourir. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de croire que vous avez eu une quelconque incidence dans sa destinée. »

« Et en me défiant ainsi, tu choisis de le rejoindre ! » s'écria Ecbert, dont le calme et la bienveillance apparents commençaient à être éprouvés. « Saisissez-les ! »

Ivar et Dagmar réagirent simultanément. Ils saisirent leurs armes et s'élancèrent sur les gardes qui les encerclaient, mais furent très vite maîtrisés. Le soldat qui tenait fermement les poignets de Dagmar l'obligea à s'agenouiller puis à s'allonger sur le sol. La joue plaquée sur la pierre froide, elle planta son regard dans celui d'Ivar sans un mot. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, quand des coups retentirent de l'autre côté de l'immense porte en bois. La surprise saisit tout le monde quand les panneaux de bois cédèrent, et que le visage de Björn et d'autres vikings apparurent avec la clarté de la lune.

La cohue qui s'ensuivit fut immédiatement à l'avantage des normands : Dagmar et Ivar roulèrent sur le côté pour s'éloigner des lances des gardes, et le roi se retrouva encerclé par une poignée de guerriers. Hvitserk se jeta sur Ivar et lui tendit une épée, tandis que Sigurd aidait Dagmar à se relever. D'un seul geste, elle embrocha un garde et le regarda s'effondrer. Dans les corridors environnant, les soldats saxons affluaient et essayaient de s'organiser, mais les vikings tuaient et massacraient trop rapidement. En quelques minutes seulement, le château redevint silencieux. Dans un hall, peu de monde était encore présent, à l'exception des fils de Ragnar et de Dagmar, qui venait de retrouver Asta suite à l'ouverture des cachots. Dans les étages, les normands pillaient les pièces à disposition, choisissant les trésors qui leurs paraissaient les plus onéreux. Seul le roi était encore en vie, tenu en joue par Björn qui l'obligea à s'agenouiller.

« Cette fois, c'est terminé. » dit seulement Björn avant de faire signe à Ivar de s'avancer. L'estropié rampa jusqu'à Ecbert, qui lui cracha au visage. Lentement, le viking essuya son menton d'un revers de main avec un sourire amusé, et il s'approcha encore du souverain en montrant les dents avec agressivité.

« Seigneur, accueillez-moi auprès de vous. » pria Ecbert en fermant les yeux et en esquissant un rapide signe de croix, déclenchant l'hilarité démente de Ivar.

« Il y a un instant, tu me crachais au visage, mais voilà ta vraie nature. Une fillette, qui craint un dieu qui n'existe pas. Pathétique. » fit-il remarquer en faisant courir la lame de son poignard le long du visage d'Ecbert, entaillant sa joue verticalement, et descendant dans son cou. D'un geste, il déchira sa robe de chambre, et continua à dessiner ses courbes en l'entaillant largement. Quand il atteint la poitrine, il s'arrêta et enfonça la lame d'un centimètre.

« Pour Ragnar » chuchota-t-il avant d'enfoncer largement le poignard. Ecbert écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de tousser un flot de sang épais. Dans sa chair, la lame s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans un bruit écoeurant.

* * *

 _Des Avis ?_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Ils étaient rentrés au camp sans un mot. A deux reprises, Sigurd avait tenté une moquerie envers Ivar, mais celui-ci n'avait pas baissé les yeux sur son frère, et était resté stoïque, perché sur son char de guerre. Ils avaient laissé le corps d'Ecbert derrière eux, au beau milieu du château abandonné. Björn n'avait pas réussi à trancher sur le devenir de sa dépouille, alors Ubbe s'était décidé pour lui. Tout le monde avait pu remarquer l'hésitation du fils de Lagertha, et chacun en comprenait la cause : Ragnar lui-même n'avait jamais pu décider si Ecbert était un ennemi ou un ami. Ses fils auraient dû prendre position ? Impossible. Tacitement, ils avaient convenu de ne pas le sacrifier, de ne pas l'humilier et de ne pas le torturer. C'était bien assez. Le roi Ragnar Lothbrok était enfin vengé, et les nombreux vikings venus défendre sa mémoire avaient bien l'intention de célébrer leur victoire.

Malgré la nuit avancée, ils avaient dressé un banquet au centre du campement. Depuis sa tente, Dagmar entendait plusieurs hommes chanter. Elle avait l'intention de rejoindre la fête, mais elle avait préféré s'isoler quelques temps, pour reprendre ses esprits. Asta était à ses côtés, et pleurait sans discontinuer depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur la couche inconfortable de la Jarl. Elle avait conscience de sa chance d'avoir évité un mariage arrangé avec un quelconque duc saxon. Les dieux avaient certainement d'autres plans pour elle, avait assuré Dagmar avec un sourire. La toile de la tente se souleva, laissant entrer l'air froid et sec de l'hiver anglais.

« Je peux ? » demanda Ivar avec un regard vers Asta. Cette dernière attendit l'approbation silencieuse de Dagmar, et quitta la tente discrètement. Seuls, l'estropié et la jarl se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, en silence. En quelques mouvements, il se hissa sur un tabouret en bois et arrangea ses jambes, machinalement.

« Tu m'as encore sauvée, on dirait. » commença Dagmar pour rompre le malaise qui s'était installé.

« Je n'abandonne que les lâches. Tu as combattu jusqu'au dernier moment, c'est pourquoi tu étais prisonnière. Il n'était pas question que je te laisse derrière. »

« Asta aussi s'était battue jusqu'au dernier moment, et pourtant tu ne lui as pas inventé un mariage avec Ubbe. » remarqua Dagmar en servant deux choppes de vin, lui en tendant une. Ivar but une longue gorgée.

« Asta n'est pas toi. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

« Oui, je suis Jarl… » devina Dagmar avec un pincement au cœur dont elle définit mal l'origine.

« Et tu es absolument insupportable ! Il était hors de question que je laisse un duc perdre sa vie à tes côtés, je ne souhaite ça à personne ! » Dagmar sourit faiblement et vida sa choppe d'un trait. Elle laissa passer un instant, et demanda à Ivar pourquoi il ne festoyait pas avec les autres. Le viking regarda sa choppe, et quand il releva les yeux, il avait retrouvé toute son arrogance.

« Je voulais te faire part de mes plans. Ragnar vengé, mes frères et moi n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ensemble. Nous n'allons bien évidemment pas rentrer vivre à Kattegat sous les ordres de Lagertha. Je ne connais pas encore les projets de Ubbe, mais Björn a laissé entendre qu'il désirait aller vers le sud. Pour ma part, j'ai dans l'idée de remonter dans les terres saxonnes. J'aurai besoin d'une armée : au moins deux centaines d'hommes sont prêts à me suivre. »

Dagmar allait répondre que ces hommes en feraient mille s'ils étaient dirigés par lui, mais Björn leva à son tour la toile de tente et fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir à l'écart de la fête. Venez donc boire à la santé d'Odin et de Thor ! » lança-t-il sans remarquer le regard assassin d'Ivar. Il saisit la main de Dagmar et la tira à sa suite en ordonnant à son jeune frère de les suivre. Dans la nuit, plusieurs feux avaient été allumés. Les guerriers riaient bruyamment autour, tandis que quelques femmes dansaient, les jupons relevés. Un banquet avait été dressé, et les restes d'un sanglier trônaient au milieu de la table de fortune. Le vin et la cervoise coulaient encore à flot, en revanche. Björn lâcha la main de Dagmar, mais l'enjoint cependant à s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis qu'il prenait place à table aux côtés de ses frères, d'Harald Fairhair et de Halfdan le Black. Seul Sigurd se tenait à l'écart, et riait aux éclats, une jeune femme alcoolisée sur les genoux. Ivar se hissa sur l'un des bancs encore vide et tendit sa choppe vide pour que Björn le serve. Son regard était noir, mais tout le monde était habitué à son humeur maussade et personne ne fit le moindre commentaire.

Ubbe tendit une choppe pleine à Dagmar, et la félicita.

« Tu es décidément une femme surprenante, et je ne m'étonne pas qu'Odin ait prévu pour toi de grandes choses. Tu es une grande Jarl, Dagmar Sveindottir. »

« Et tu ne le resteras pas ! Je suis certain que les dieux te destinent à de plus grandes choses. Tu devrais au moins être reine ! » clama Harald en passant une main sur son épaule. Son désir de devenir roi de Norvège n'était inconnu à personne, et son sous-entendu graveleux ne déclencha que de timides rires.

« Ou effectuer un voyage dans le sud, par exemple ! » répondit Björn en se tournant vers elle. Il était assis à sa gauche, et la dominait de plusieurs centimètres. « J'ai pour ambition de découvrir les terres chaudes. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans nos mers glacées. Mon père n'est plus et ma mère règne sur Kattegat. Je veux étendre notre royaume et notre influence. Tu devrais venir avec moi. »

« Je venais de lui faire une offre plus alléchante ! » plaisanta Harald avec un rire gras.

« Si l'on en croit Ivar, c'est pourtant moi qu'elle est supposée épouser. » sourit Björn. Dagmar risqua un coup d'œil vers le plus jeune et se figea. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'une veine tressautait. Quand il sentit son regard, il décroisa les bras et se redressa imperceptiblement. Il dévoila ses dents en un sourire sans joie et ignora superbement Dagmar en se focalisant sur Björn.

« Je n'ai en réalité envie de suivre aucun d'entre vous. Björn, ta proposition m'honore, mais mon peuple a besoin de moi. Je vais rentrer à Kalergi, puis je rejoindrai Lagertha à Kattegat. Je verrai ensuite où les dieux m'enverront. Ubbe, Hvitserk, quels sont vos plans ? »

« Je resterai ici avec Ivar. Sigurd et Ubbe, quant à eux, rentrent à Kattegat. Le trône n'est pas acquis à Lagertha, et nous avons l'intention de le lui rappeler. » expliqua Hvitserk.

« Combien d'hommes partent avec toi, Björn ? » demanda Ivar, prenant soudain part à la conversation. L'aîné se tourna vers lui avec un regard méfiant –Ivar affichait son habituel sourire goguenard et passait sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air satisfait, ce qui annonçait rarement de bonnes nouvelles.

« Je prends trente guerriers, pas davantage. Nous allons découvrir des contrées qui nous sont inconnues et nous ne voulons pas apparaître comme des envahisseurs ou des attaquants. Il est important que nous ayons l'air pacifiques. Tu gardes ici plus de deux cent hommes, hein ? »

« Oui. Nous aurons besoin de tous les vikings disponibles, si nous voulons conquérir l'ensemble du territoire. » se justifia Ivar, son sourire étrange toujours aux lèvres. « Je me suis cependant offert le luxe de ne garder que les meilleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin des plus faibles. Ceux-là peuvent aller faire du tourisme au soleil, ou rentrer à la maison avec Ubbe et Sigurd ! » provoqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Comme à son habitude, Björn ne releva pas –Dagmar avait toujours mis sa sagesse sur le compte de son âge, mais Ubbe n'arriva pas à garder son sang-froid.

« Nous rentrons affronter Lagertha et venger notre mère assassinée –sans rancune, Björn. Ce qui est lâche, c'est de rester sur place, dans un territoire où tu as déjà l'avantage, et que tu n'aurais jamais conquis seul. » Ivar serra le poing mais aucune émotion ne trahit sa rage. Ne trouvant rien à répondre qui ne déclencherait pas de fratricide, il saisit sa choppe et but une longue gorgée. C'est le moment que choisit Floki pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il enjamba le banc d'un bond et serra le jeune homme par les épaules en riant.

« Le héros du jour, et personne ne t'a encore acclamé ? » s'étonna le batelier.

« Les gens sont ingrats, Floki, tu en sais quelque chose… » se radoucit l'intéressé en lui offrant un vrai sourire. « Dis-moi, que vas-tu faire, désormais ? Reste avec moi, mon ami. J'en serais honoré. » Toujours en riant, Floki promit de rester aussi longtemps qu'Ivar voudrait de lui. Les deux hommes avaient un lien particulier : Floki s'était occupé du jeune homme quand il était enfant, et l'avait initié aux rituels mystiques qui les rapprochaient des dieux. Il voyait au-delà du handicap et de la rage qu'il induisait chez Ivar. Il voyait le jeune homme rieur et sensible qu'il savait être, et qu'il avait été un jour. Dagmar l'aimait beaucoup pour cette raison. Floki _voyait_ les gens, il lisait les âmes.

« Sigurd est parti se coucher, il était ivre mort. » fit-il remarquer. « Je suggère que nous l'imitions, le soleil pointe à l'horizon. Aethelwulf et Judith se sont enfuis du château à temps, et même si notre victoire est large, je ne crois pas que nous ayons le luxe de rester immobiles trop longtemps. Dès demain, vous devrez tous suivre les routes que les dieux ont tracées pour vous. » enjoint-il en faisant des gestes étranges au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu as probablement raison. » acquiesça Halfdan le Black en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Dagmar. Il se leva et quitta la table, suivi par la plupart des guerriers. Seule Dagmar ne bougea pas. Le regard d'Ivar était vissé sur elle, l'interdisant de bouger. Il attendit que ses frères s'éloignent, et se pencha vers elle. Son regard était pénétrant, et elle remercia les dieux qu'il y ait une table entre eux.

« Alors, tu vas à Kattegat ? Plaider allégeance à Lagertha ? J'ai entendu dire que les femmes régnaient sur notre village, et qu'elles avaient évincé les hommes de tous les aspects de leur vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est cela que tu envies tant ? Partager la couche de ces soi-disant guerrières ? Te glisser entre les cuisses de Lagertha, pour espérer obtenir un peu du pouvoir qu'elle a usurpé en tuant lâchement ma mère ? »

« C'est supposé être une insulte ? Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me glisser entre les cuisses de ceux qui ont du pouvoir. Mais peut-être ton aigreur est-elle due au fait que je ne me suis jamais glissée entre les tiennes ? » Dagmar sentait son sang bouillonner. Elle détestait être traitée comme une fille de joie sous le seul prétexte qu'elle était une femme. Elle se leva et s'agenouilla sur la table pour se rapprocher d'Ivar. Son rapport aux femmes était un sujet sensible et elle en avait conscience, mais elle se moquait de le blesser. Elle avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui et il recula légèrement.

« C'est cela, Ivar ? » continua-t-elle avec agressivité. « C'est pour ça que tu m'insultes continuellement ? Parce que tous les hommes autour de nous m'ont déjà fait des avances, mais que tu n'as jamais osé m'approcher toi-même ? »

La provocation le fit réagir instantanément. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la tira vers lui avant de la balancer au sol. Il se laissa tomber dans la poussière et se hissa sur elle, une main toujours sur sa gorge. La haine l'aveuglait, et il serrait de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme hoqueta de douleur et planta son regard suppliant dans le sien quand il changea d'avis. Il ne voulait plus la tuer, il voulait la posséder.

Dagmar sentait l'air lui manquer, et venait de se résigner à mourir de la main d'Ivar quand ce dernier desserra sa prise, un éclair d'hésitation traversant son visage. Elle en profita pour se dégager de sa prise mortelle, et tint fermement sa main à distance, serrant son poignet et luttant fermement.

« Arrête. » souffla-t-elle en le faisant réagir. Il sembla enfin la voir et fronça les sourcils. D'un geste brusque, il dégagea la main qu'elle tenait à distance, et la plaqua à nouveau sur le cou de la jeune femme, sans serrer cette fois. Il s'immobilisa une seconde, et descendit vers sa poitrine, le souffle court. Dagmar sentit ses doigts parcourir sa gorge et s'arrêter à la lisière de sa robe. Lentement, il déchira le tissu pour dévoiler la courbe de ses seins. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière désordonnée, et il leva vers elle un regard flamboyant. D'un mouvement assuré, il remonta vers son visage et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une rage non dissimulée : rien entre eux n'avait de sens. Ils étaient incapables d'interagir sereinement, incapables de communiquer, mais à cet instant, ils étaient plus liés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Les mains d'Ivar se baladaient sur son corps tandis qu'elle agrippait sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se perdit un instant dans les tissus de sa robe et abandonna l'idée de la relever correctement, préférant continuer de la déchirer jusqu'à son nombril. A chaque mouvement, ils soulevaient un peu plus la poussière qui les entourait, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention. Dagmar inversa leur position en faisant basculer Ivar sur le dos, et elle allait fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres quand une voix rompit la quiétude de l'aube.

« Dagmar ? » appela Ubbe. Elle l'ignora et embrassa Ivar pour l'encourager à reprendre ses caresses, mais déjà, il était revenu à lui et s'était redressé. Ubbe appela encore et elle ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Je suis là. » cria-t-elle à bout de souffle en se relevant et en cachant la déchirure de sa robe tant bien que mal. Elle glissa un regard vers Ivar qui avait de la poussière plein le visage. La pénombre ne les cachait désormais plus, le ciel était clair.

« Encore en train de vous battre ? Sérieusement ? Dagmar, nous partons pour Kattegat. Les bateaux sont chargés, nous ne restons pas plus longtemps ici. Au revoir, Ivar. Nous nous reverrons. » enjoint-il avant de faire volte face et de disparaître à nouveau. La jeune femme se tourna vers Ivar, qui posait sur elle un regard mêlant hésitation et douleur. Elle eut l'impression qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais son visage se voila d'un masque et il retrouva son air suffisant et belliqueux.

« Bon voyage. Que les dieux t'accompagnent. Nous nous reverrons quand je viendrai faire valoir mon droit sur Kattegat. » dit-il simplement, cassant, avant de s'en aller à son tour. Seule debout au milieu de la clairière, Dagmar hésita quelques minutes avant de rejoindre sa tente pour empaqueter ses affaires. Sa route continuait.

* * *

Un immense merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. J'en tiens toujours compte pour m'améliorer, merci.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Debout au milieu du champ de bataille, Ivar avait fermé les yeux. Autour de lui, le combat faisait rage : les lames et les boucliers s'entrechoquaient dans des bruits métalliques. Les saxons tentaient pour la troisième fois de récupérer leur ville de York, envahie par les vikings quelques mois auparavant. A la tête des troupes restées au Royaume-Uni, Ivar avait pris la forteresse d'assaut et y avait installé ses quartiers avant même que le soleil ne se couche. Depuis, il envoyait ses guerriers conquérir et occuper les villages alentours, progressivement. Les vikings occupaient un territoire de plus en plus grand au cœur-même du pays de leurs ennemis, ce qui emplissait les saxons de haine.

Une flèche traversa la cour du château, frôlant Ivar qui réouvrit les yeux et reprit part au combat. Ses mouvements étaient moins vifs qu'autrefois, alors qu'il combattait depuis son char, mais les béquilles qui maintenaient ses jambes lui permettaient de tenir debout et de se déplacer, et il n'aurait échangé cette sensation pour rien au monde. Un poignard dans chaque main, il poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur un homme qui passait près de lui.

De loin, Hvitserk observait son frère qui venait de tuer un énième opposant. Campé sur ses deux jambes, Ivar était plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et hurlait, du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas sur les dents et le visage. Il ne semblait plus avoir peur de personne, ni des hommes, ni des dieux. Tranquillement, un homme s'approcha de lui, son épée griffant nonchalamment le sol, et les guerriers autour s'écartèrent. Hvitserk reconnut un évêque qui avait dirigé les trois assauts pour récupérer York. Intrigué, il s'approcha et rejoint la cour principale de la forteresse, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'Ivar, qui fixait l'évêque avec amusement.

« C'est donc toi, l'évêque qui amène inlassablement ses troupes à la mort ? Tu es persévérant, peut-être ta dépouille sera-t-elle offerte à Odin ! »

« Je suis Heahmund, et je suis venu récupérer la ville qui revient de droit aux brebis de dieux. Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise sur tes deux jambes, tu peux toujours te rendre. » se moqua l'anglais. Le regard d'Ivar s'enflamma, et il leva ses poignards devant lui. Imperceptiblement, Hvitserk serra le pommeau de sa hache : si le combat venait à mal tourner, il se devrait d'intervenir pour secourir son frère, même si celui-ci le ferait probablement tuer pour cela.

[…]

Le duel n'avait pas été aisé, mais Ivar avait finalement pris le dessus. Il avait décidé de ne pas tuer son ennemi, qui s'était battu honorablement, et l'avait fait enfermer dans les cachots du château de pierre avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Enfin seul, il se déshabilla lentement et découvrit ses blessures une à une : son corps était recouvert de bleus et de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Cette fois, il n'avait pas été blessé, mais un hématome recouvrait ses côtes gauches. Par chance, aucun os ne semblait s'être brisé. Cette pensée lui arracha un ricanement. Il ne s'était plus cassé d'os depuis des années.

Nu, il déposa enfin ses béquilles et se laissa tomber sur le sol. A la force de ses bras, il se hissa dans une cuve d'eau tiède qu'une esclave avait préparée à sa demande. Il avait eu envie de l'obliger à rester, mais il avait changé d'avis avant de formuler sa demande. Il aimait penser qu'il était noble et qu'il ne voulait pas forcer les femmes, mais il savait, en son fort intérieur, que c'était de la lâcheté. Il avait eu des relations physiques avec des esclaves de Kattegat : contrairement à ce que ses frères pensaient, il pouvait satisfaire une femme, mais son corps le répugnait et il détestait le regard que ses partenaires lui jetaient quand il se découvrait. Il était bon pour la guerre, bon pour le pouvoir, Ragnar lui-même le lui avait dit. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour, le sexe et les sentiments, ce n'était que des distractions. Alors que cette idée le faisait sourire, le visage d'une jeune femme, perdue des mois plus tôt, s'imposa dans son esprit. Son sourire s'effaça, et il plongea sa tête sous l'eau pour s'immerger totalement.

[...]

Kattegat se défendait, Kattegat grandissait, Kattegat rayonnait. Dagmar avait été surprise de voir combien le village avait changé quand elle y était revenue, quelques semaines auparavant, mais depuis qu'elle voyait Lagertha à l'oeuvre, elle comprenait. La première épouse de Ragnar menait ses troupes d'une main de fer, avec une douceur désarmante. Hommes comme femmes, tout son entourage ployait le genou et lui obéissait. Son charisme dépassait même celui de son défunt mari, et elle semblait inarrêtable. Le commerce de la pêche faisait d'elle la femme la plus puissante de Norvège, et son armée avait déjà repoussé deux attaques extérieures avec une facilité déconcertante. L'attaque la plus redoutée, cependant, n'était pas encore arrivée : Lagertha, prévenue par Ubbe et Sigurd du dessein belliqueux de Ivar, avait attendu que le cadet débarque, mais les mois étaient passées et personne n'avait de nouvelles de l'Estropié.

Le séjour de Dagmar à Kattegat touchait à sa fin: elle était repassée à Kalergi en rentrant d'Angleterre, et avait confié le village à Asta six semaines plus tôt pour venir passer des accords commerciaux et stratégiques avec Lagertha. Comme tous les matins, elle s'entraînait avec Ubbe et Sigurd sur les hauteurs quand des bateaux virent troubler l'horizon. Ubbe se stoppa net en reconnaissant les couleurs de son jeune frère. Ainsi, Ivar avait fini par rentrer.

Quand le drakkar toucha le quai, une délégation était déjà en place pour accueillir le plus jeune fils de Ragnar. Avec un sourire goguenard, il s'amusa de ne reconnaître aucun visage familier dans la foule. Ses frères et Lagertha l'attendaient dans la maison principale, et il les y retrouva en suivant les guerriers qui avaient tous la main sur leurs épées, prêts à dégainer. La crainte qu'il leur inspirait alors que la plupart ne le connaissait que de réputation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Appuyé sur ses béquilles, il traversa la salle du trône en claudiquant et se tint debout entre Floki et Hvitserk, face à Lagertha et à ses frères. Tout le monde semblait se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire : Ubbe et Sigurd se consumaient visiblement d'envie de rejoindre Hvitserk pour l'étreindre, mais comme toujours, l'aura d'Ivar figeait l'assemblée.

"Je me suis fait attendre ? Je suis revenu pour toi, Lagertha." salua-t-il en dévoilant toutes ses dents et en laissant apparaître un poignard à sa ceinture.

"Tu es pile à l'heure, Ivar. Nous avons repoussé une attaque la semaine dernière, et mes guerriers commençaient à s'ennuyer. Je pensais que tu arriverais avec plus de panache : débarquer dans ma hutte avec le sourire, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une revanche. Mais peut-être me trompé-je. Nous le découvrirons, mais pas avant d'avoir célébré le retour de Floki, de Hvitserk et de tous nos hommes à Kattegat. Nous trinquerons à ton retour également, si tu me le permets, fils de Ragnar." répondit la jarl, confortablement installée dans son trône. "Où tes troupes vont-elles loger? Tes guerriers sont libres de rejoindre leurs familles et leurs logements."

"Ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais mon dessein, Lagertha. Le Voyant t'a montré ta destinée il y a longtemps, et tu sais que tu mourras prochainement de ma main."

"Et que feras-tu, après m'avoir tuée?"

"Je règnerai sur Kattegat, et j'exercerai ce droit qui me revient."

"Ce droit ? Régner implique davantage de devoirs que de droits. Ca implique également d'assumer ses responsabilités de souverain. Es-tu prêt pour cela, Ivar?" demanda Lagertha, avec un ton maternel qui insupporta le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'avança, le regard noir, et une main posée sur sa poitrine l'arrêta. Il posa les yeux sur celle qui venait de l'arrêter et il se figea.

"Je me demandais où tu étais... Sbire de Lagertha, j'attendais mieux de toi."

"Toi qui avais juré de m'oublier, tu me cherchais ? N'avance pas davantage, Ivar, ou je serai obligée de te désarmer."

"J'aimerais bien voir ça."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que tes béquilles tiendraient longtemps si je décidais de te neutraliser." rétorqua Dagmar en déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Un éclair de déception traversa le regard d'Ivar et elle enleva sa main de son torse comme si elle s'était brûlée. Jamais encore elle n'avait utilisé son handicap contre lui. Le viking se ressaisit rapidement et l'écarta de son chemin. En claudiquant, il s'approcha de Lagertha, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Tu veux festoyer ? Festoyons. Les fils de Ragnar et d'Aslaug sont réunis pour récupérer ce qui leur revient de droit, c'est un événement que les dieux eux-mêmes attendaient avec impatience." clama-t-il sous les applaudissements de ses hommes. Il leva les bras en signe de victoire, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, et il quitta la hutte comme il y était entré, suivi de son armée.

[...]

La cervoise coulait à flot depuis que la nuit était tombée. C'était la soirée la plus étrange à laquelle Dagmar avait jamais assisté. Deux clans s'affrontaient tout en trinquant et partageant des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. De l'extérieur, le banquet semblait normal, et un passant aurait pensé à un mariage ou à une victoire de guerre. De l'intérieur en revanche, il était impossible de rater les regards belliqueux que se jetaient Ivar et Sigurd, ou la froideur des relations entre Ubbe et Hvitserk. Seul le plus jeune semblait à l'aise avec la situation. Il semblait même s'amuser de la gêne de son entourage. Lagertha, avec calme, observait et réagissait avec flegme. Elle savait que Ivar ressentait la maturité qu'elle dégageait et à laquelle il ne pouvait pas prétendre. De par ses gestes posés et son ton courtois, elle l'infantilisait à chacun de ses mouvements mais le jeune homme ne relevait pas. Avec son sourire étrange et son regard glacial, il la toisait et la provoquait de temps à autres.

A quelques mètres de lui, Dagmar l'observait, il le sentait depuis le début du repas mais il s'interdisait de regarder vers elle. Son regard le brûlait, comme sa main semblait toujours imprégnée sur sa poitrine. Le feu ravageait son ventre. Sa gorge était nue, et il imagina glisser sa main autour de son cou pour l'étrangler lentement. Il verrait la vie quitter ses yeux comme lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée au banquet de York. Mais, comme il l'avait fait quand il l'avait attaquée au banquet, ses pensées dévièrent et la main qu'il imaginait enserrer sa gorge aussi. Lentement, elle descendait sur la peau de la jarl, jusqu'à effleurer le col de sa robe. La jarl rougissait, alors qu'Ivar tirait sur le tissu pour le déchirer.

Ses pensées fantaisistes cessèrent quand l'homme à la gauche de Dagmar accapara son attention. Ivar tourna alors violemment la tête vers elle en tapant son poing sur la table. Le bruit qu'il fit attira l'attention des gens autour de lui, qui le dévisagèrent avec suspicion. Dagmar faisait également partie des curieux, mais Ivar gardait la tête résolument fixée sur sa choppe et elle se détourna pour reporter à nouveau son attention sur son assiette. Quand tout le monde eut enfin cessé de regarder dans sa direction, Ivar s'autorisa à respirer. Il récupéra ses esprits en avalant sa choppe d'un trait, et il quitta la table, à l'aide de ses béquilles, pour quitter la hutte sans un mot.

[...]

Dagmar entendait le viking à côté d'elle depuis plusieurs minutes, sans avoir écouté un mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle avait gardé son regard et ses pensées vers Ivar tout au long du banquet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se conduise bizarrement, et violemment. Cela avait éveillé un sentiment de mélancolie chez Dagmar, qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Elle se sentait soudain triste de ne plus le connaître comme elle l'avait connu, de ne plus le côtoyer comme elle l'avait côtoyé. Elle avait lu en lui, elle avait vu un roi en lui, et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait aux côtés de Lagertha dans une guerre qui tardait à commencer. Elle aurait été bien en peine de dire à quel moment elle avait changé de camp, ni pour quelle raison concrète… Afin de s'éclaircir les idées, elle se leva quand Ivar quitta la hutte, et le suivit dans la nuit.

Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres depuis qu'il était sorti. Se croyant seul, il s'était arrêté contre un mur pour se reposer. Les béquilles blessaient ses bras et fragilisaient ses épaules, et il s'inquiétait parfois de son avenir de guerrier s'il continuait de les utiliser. Ramper provoquait les moqueries de ceux qu'il croisait, mais il réglait toujours ses comptes en duel. Avec ses béquilles, il était moins certain de sortir victorieux de chaque combat…

"Tu devrais utiliser de la graisse de cerf pour te masser. Si tu n'en as pas, j'en donnerai à tes esclaves."

"Emporte tes conseils au Helheim. Que tu y brûles sans jamais mourir pendant des décennies." maudit Ivar en crachant aux pieds de Dagmar après s'être redressé. Dagmar regarda un instant le crachat sans réagir, puis elle releva la tête comme si de rien n'était et attrapa doucement l'épaule de Ivar en prenant sa béquille. Surpris, il la laissa faire et s'adossa au mur pour garder son équilibre.

"Elle sont trop hautes. Il faut trouver un système qui bloque les béquilles sur ton avant-bras. En les coinçant sous tes aisselles, tu risques de te démettre l'épaule."

"Ca t'arrangerait, non ? Un ennemi de moins à tuer pour Lagertha?"

Dagmar haussa les épaules. "Je suppose." hasarda-t-elle d'une voix faible. La mâchoire serrée, Ivar récupéra sa béquille et reprit sa route vers sa hutte. Dagmar le suivit et trottina pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Que s'est-il passé à York ?"

"Ca t'intéresse?"

"Bien sûr. Tu as changé, je peux le voir. Ca t'a changé." Ils venaient de passer le seuil de la hutte de Ivar et il s'arrêta net. La clarté de la nuit éclairait son visage, et il adressa à la jeune jarl son sourire cruel, dénué de joie et emprunt de folie.

"York m'a changé ? York, avec ses remparts, ses tours et ses immenses cheminées, m'a changé ? Peut-être bien que ce qui m'a changé, c'est la trahison ? L'abandon ? Qu'en penses-tu, hein?"

"Tes frères ne t'ont pas abandonné. C'est toi qui leur as tourné le dos."

Ivar entra dans sa hutte et s'appuya contre une table en bois qui y trônait. Il saisit une carafe et une choppe qu'il vida sitôt qu'il l'eut remplie. Il ricanait à présent, la folie éclairant son regard. "Je ne parle pas de mes frères. Ils sont idiots, cupides et n'ont aucun sens de la stratégie de guerre. Toi en revanche, tu étais prometteuse. Tu te détachais de la masse insignifiante des mortels autour de nous, tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses à mes côtés."

"C'est justement ce que j'ai fui. A tes côtés, dans ton ombre, subissant tes colères et ta rage, sans jamais avoir la moindre reconnaissance."

"Tu veux de la reconnaissance ? Toi ?" ricanna-t-il. Dagmar sourit. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, elle se moquait de la reconnaissance.

"Ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on fasse de grandes choses ensemble. Je n'ai de prétention sur aucun trône, je n'ai de prétention sur aucune terre et aucun titre, et tu le sais. Tu es le roi que la Norvège attend sans le savoir, le seul qui permettra à notre territoire de s'étendre sans fin."

"Et pourtant tu restes à Kattegat avec Lagertha ? Tu laisses ton ego te guider à ce point ?"

"Parce que toi, tu ne fais jamais rien de stupide par ego, n'est-ce pas ?" s'amusa Dagmar.

"Pourquoi lui as-tu juré allégeance ?"

"Peut-être parce qu'il est agréable de me glisser dans sa couche le soir, quand la nuit est sombre et qu'Astrid monte la garde ? C'est ce que tu suggérais quand je t'ai annoncé la rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, peut-être que là encore, tu avais raison." supposa Dagmar d'une voix chaude. D'un geste, Ivar agrippa son poignet et l'attira vers la table sur laquelle il était adossé. Il la bloqua à côté de lui et pivota en boitant pour lui faire face et la surplomber.

"Si tu choisis ton armée uniquement pour des raisons charnelles, je suis certain que tu trouveras ton compte dans mon camp." rétorqua-t-il avec mutinerie en lui lançant un sourire carnassier.

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?" parvint-elle à demander en murmurant contre ses lèvres.

"Dans ce cas, par Odin, je te renvoie chez Lagertha en me tranchant moi-même la gorge." promit-il en l'embrassant. Dagmar cessa de respirer. Le désir avait asséché sa bouche. A cet instant, elle voulait Ivar corps et âme comme elle n'avait jamais voulu personne. Coincée contre la table, elle chercha à se rapprocher encore de lui et s'assit sur le meuble, enserrant le viking de ses jambes. Une des béquilles, posée à côté d'elle, tomba, mais son amant de s'en soucia pas. Il avait une main posée sur sa nuque, un pouce sur sa mâchoire : de l'autre, il tenait fermement la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tellement qu'elle sentait ses muscles contractés à travers sa tunique.

Elle lui rendait passionnément son étreinte, et Ivar fut pris d'une panique qu'il ravala. L'instant présent, uniquement l'instant présent, se rappela-t-il. Et pour l'heure, il était occupé à embrasser une jeune jarl sauvage, belle à se damner et redoutablement dangereuse pour lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer, il n'avait besoin que de sa bouche pour cela. Il continua de jouer avec ses lèvres, et de s'imprégner de son odeur jusqu'à ce que la lune s'aligne avec la porte en laissant entrer davantage de lumière. Par Odin, Dagmar l'excitait, mais malgré les formes qu'il sentait sous sa robe, malgré la langue qui dansait avec la sienne, malgré ses mains qui se faisaient baladeuses et insistantes, il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas réussir à la posséder toute entière. Et cette peur, il le savait, serait plus forte que les charmes de la jarl au moment venu. Il hésita à la repousser et à prétendre qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui sans qu'il n'en ait le moindre désir, mais il sentit sa main relever sa chemise pour caresser son ventre et son sexe réagit sans prévenir. Fou de soulagement, il fourra sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme et s'abandonna enfin.

Sur son torse, Dagmar faisait courir ses doigts en essayant de s'agripper à lui, mais le jeune homme était désespérément imberbe et dépourvu de chair qu'elle aurait pu enserrer. Ses muscles tendaient sa peau et se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle l'aida à se débarraser de sa chemise et son coeur s'emballa en découvrant les muscles de ses épaules, et de ses bras. Son handicap, sans aucun doute, avait du bon, pensa-t-elle en l'embrassant partout où elle le pouvait. Elle le sentait entre ses jambes et l'idée qu'il la possède enfin lui fit tourner la tête. Prestement, elle fit passer sa robe par dessus sa tête et se retrouva nue, à l'exception d'un poignard qui était toujours accroché à sa jambe par une lanière en cuir. Elle releva son genou vers elle pour qu'Ivar puisse le lui ôter, ce qu'il fit en lui jetant un regard amusé. Elle s'excusa avec un sourire, ce qui le rendit fou et il plongea vers sa poitrine pour l'embrasser, la mordre, la torturer et lui plaire autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa jambe était toujours relevée et il se pencha pour l'embrasser au creux de celle-ci, en la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il avait envie de se perdre aussi, mais il devait rester lucide pour se maintenir en équilibre. Sa main gauche fermement accrochée au bois de la table, il fit courir la droite sur le corps de la jarl et enfonça deux doigts en elle sans douceur. Il le sentait : elle était prête. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Une jambe toujours relevé sur la table, elle se cambra en arrière et il eut envie d'entrer en elle, mais ça lui était impossible dans cette position. Elle remarqua son infime hésitation et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains.

"Abandonne-toi." gémit-elle en se levant et lui faisant perdre volontairement l'équilibre. Elle l'accompagna au sol et s'installa à califourchon sur lui pour parcourir son torse de sa langue, mais il ne l'entendait pas comme cela et il inversa leurs positions. Au sol, il était fort, infiniment plus fort qu'elle, et le voir s'affirmer enfin la fit sourire : dans quel monde Ivar Lothbrok pourrait-il se laisser dominer pour un premier contact ? Ecrasée par tout son poids, elle apprécia la sensation d'ivresse quand ses poumons se comprimèrent et qu'elle chercha l'air. Elle était vivante, comme jamais, pensa-t-elle quand Ivar descendit lentement sur elle pour reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers entre ses jambes. Les doigts emmêlés dans ses tresses, elle se cambrait malgré elle, toujours plus fort. Par Odin, elle était certaine que Thor lui-même ne saurait pas mieux s'y prendre. Ivar remonta doucement, et il s'autorisa à la regarder alors qu'elle ramena ses doigts vers son pantalon. Il se décala sur le côté pour qu'elle le déshabille sans encombre, et il retint son souffle mais elle ne broncha pas en voyant ses jambes amincies par l'absence totale de muscles. Elle fit courir sa main sur ses genoux et ses cuisses en l'explorant maladroitement, puis elle attrapa son sexe et l'enserra sans douceur. Il balança sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir et reprit sa position dominante en se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Elle le guida et il la posséda enfin en râlant longuement. Ils bougèrent ensemble, leurs corps transpirants se mélangeant et en s'habituant l'un à l'autre. Enfin, ils se comprenaient mieux qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais compris. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, comme ils aspiraient à le faire en ne parvenant qu'à se déchirer, et à se trahir. Dans la poussière de la hutte, ils parvenaient enfin à être ensemble, dans l'ataraxie la plus totale. Le corps brillant de sueur, Dagmar fut la première à rendre les armes. Elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules du viking en le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter, et il bougea en elle jusqu'à la rejoindre à son tour dans la jouissance. Son corps retomba lourdement sur elle, et il récupéra son souffle quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Dans un mouvement erratique, il dégagea les cheveux collés à son visage.

"Alors, dois-je me trancher la gorge et te renvoyer dans la couche de Lagertha, ou puis-je compter sur toi, pour que nous changions ensemble le cours de cette guerre?"

"Alors même que tu es encore entre mes jambes, tu me parles de guerre et de sang ? Tu cries victoire trop tôt, je n'ai pas encore tranché entre Lagertha et toi." sourit-elle, mutine, en reprenant un lent mouvement de bassin. Ivar se mordit les lèvres de surprise et de plaisir, et il s'abandonna à nouveau.

[...]

Dans la pièce voisine, la jeune esclave que Lagertha avait assignée à Ivar ne respirait plus depuis de longues minutes. Elle détenait des informations qui feraient basculer l'avenir de la Norvège et le sien. Elle devait à tout prix rassembler ses esprits et décider ce qu'elle ferait de Ivar et de Dagmar, le moment venu.

* * *

Vos avis ?


End file.
